La princesa que no existía
by LaMisticaIssa13
Summary: Chase Young es un joven príncipe del reino Xiaolin, que va en busca de una joven digna de él para convertirla en su esposa. Una noche, escucha la historia de "La princesa que no existía", acerca de una muchacha que le fue dada una maldición para que dejase de existir, pero que si existía. El príncipe decide encontrar a esa joven, embarcándose en una aventura llena de sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ay! ¡Qué emoción! Mi primer Fanfic, que alguien me pellizque (Bueno, no lo digo literalmente ¬¬) Como sea, espero que les guste este fic que hice para su diversión.**

**La historia tiene CHACK, si no te gusta ni la leas, aunque si eres amante de las historias aventura-comedia, bienvenido a bordo. **

**Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, lo único que hago es hacer una historia con ellos para divertir a los lectores de FanFiction. **

**Bueno, como sea, que empiece la historia.**

* * *

_Había una vez..._

_En unas tierras muy lejanas, un reino llamado Xiaolin. En aquel reino, las tierras daban muy buenos frutos, y los habitantes eran muy amigables. Además los reyes que gobernaban aquel reino eran justos y muy buenos. Pero esta historia no se centra en los frutos, en los habitantes o los reyes del reino Xiaolin, sino que, se trata del príncipe de aquel reino. _

_El príncipe Chase Young._

_Desde muy pequeño, el príncipe Chase había desarrollado una habilidad muy buena para las artes marciales, sus padres los reyes, decidieron que su hijo debería aprender aquella defensa para proteger a los suyos y a su reino. Además de eso, tenía una belleza total, gracias a los dones de las hadas del bosque que le otorgaron cuando nació._

_Tenía rasgos asiáticos, propios de gente de su reino. Tenía un largo y sedoso cabello negro, que en la luz del sol tomaba tonos verde oscuro. Sus ojos eran muy hermosos, de un color dorado, un color muy inusual que a todas las damiselas del reino hacía suspirar. _

_El príncipe Chase Young se había vuelto un joven muy atractivo, valiente y digno de llevar la corona para gobernar el reino Xiaolin, pero había un problema._

-Un rey no puede gobernar adecuadamente sin una reina, la reina aconseja mejor que el más sabio de los consejeros, se preocupa por el rey mucho más que los mejores soldados del palacio y es un orgullo mucho más grande que cualquier batalla ganada –

-Pero padre, ya llevo dos años buscando una mujer digna de mí, pero todas son egocéntricas, malcriadas y engreídas – dijo el joven príncipe señalando a un séquito de chicas que se abanicaban y le hacían ojitos -¿No puedo gobernar solo?

-Si gobiernas sin casarte, los malvados que quieren obtener el trono usarán eso como excusa y no solo nos perjudicarán a nosotros sino a todo el reino. Y no queremos que eso pase – dijo el rey.

-Lo sé pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Ya hemos reclutado a todas las jóvenes del reino y todas son... – el príncipe apretó los puños mientras cerraba los ojos con cólera.

-Indignas de ti, lo sé hijo mío – el rey soltó un suspiro – Tendremos entonces en ese caso que recurrir al plan B –

-¿Plan B? – se preguntó el príncipe confundido.

-Tu madre y yo elegiremos una esposa para ti – concluyó el rey seriamente. Chase abrió los ojos con sorpresa, que sus padres le elijan una esposa es peor que casarse con una de esas engreídas.

-Padre, no puedes hacerme eso –

-Ya he tomado la decisión, y ni pienses persuadir a tu madre de cambiarla, ella accedió a esto si no encontrabas a una joven para desposarla. Ahora, puedes retirarte, y descansa bien para que estés presente para la cena –

El joven príncipe no dijo nada, solo se retiró con el ceño fruncido, preocupado por quien sería la loca que estaría con él hasta el final de sus días.

oooo000oooo

-Aún no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. Y encima no puedo creer que mi madre haya aceptado hacer esto a pesar de todas las veces que me dijo que debía casarme con alguien que de verdad amara – el príncipe Chase se encontraba alistándose para la cena de esta noche, y se desahogaba con su joven amigo el monje Omi.

-Pero majestad, ¿Qué clase de mujer está buscando? - preguntó el monje mientras que el príncipe se acomodaba sus prendas reales.

-Busco una que sea responsable, que no solo le interese se rica y divertirse. Que me respete y que me apoye en todo lo que haga, pero que me aconseje cuando haga algo equivocado. Que sea discreta y modesta... – Chase por fin estaba listo para cenar –Esa, mi querido amigo Omi, es la joven que busco. Pero todas aquí son lo contrario a mis peticiones, y probablemente la joven que elijan mis padres será una engreída que solo busca lucirse.

-¿Y si buscas a una joven fuera del reino Xiaolin? –

-¿Pero adonde iría? No puedo pasarme toda una eternidad buscando a una joven así en todo el mundo –

-Bueno, habrá algo que resolverá todo esto, no debe preocuparse majestad, siempre hay una solución a todo – el pequeño monje salió de la habitación del príncipe, y este por su parte bajó a cenar con su familia.

oooo000oooo

-La comida se ve exquisita, ¿No crees hijo mío? – le preguntó la reina a un desganado y aburrido Chase.

-Si a ti te gusta seguramente debe ser exquisita – dijo el joven de mala gana.

-No tienes por qué estar así, prometemos que elegiremos a una joven según tus peticiones – le dijo el rey alegremente.

-Padre, quería preguntarte. ¿Es posible que pudiera elegir a una joven fuera del reino Xiaolin? –

Ambos reyes de miraron confundidos.

-Pero hijo, ¿Adónde irías? – preguntó la reina.

-No sé, supongo que podría ir a reinos vecinos a buscar una joven que... –

-¡Damas y caballeros, prepárense a escuchar una de las historias de los reinos de antaño! – anunció el entretenimiento real.

-La hora del cuento, luego hablamos ¿Si? – dijo el rey entusiasmado.

-Ag, odio estas historias – Chase estaba a punto de irse hasta que su mamá lo detuvo.

-Hijo, ¿Porque no te quedas a escuchar una de las historias? Cuando eras niño te encantaban –

-Cuando era un niño, tengo dieciocho madre, no tengo tiempo para escuchar cuentos imaginarios –

-Pero no todos son imaginarios, hay unos que de verdad han existido, solo quédate por esta vez, ¿Si? –

El príncipe miró a su madre con confusión, ¿Por qué tanto afán a que se quedara? Pero bueno, no pudo negarse, así que de mala gana se sentó de nuevo en su silla y escuchó el relato.

-Esta historia ocurrió en la realidad, la llaman... "La princesa que no existía" – comenzó a relatar el narrador – En el reino vecino que hace muchos años se extinguió, llamado el reino Heylin, nació una bella princesa a quien llamaron Jacqueline. Era una princesa muy extraña, pues su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego mismo, y sus ojos eran como dos hermosos rubíes brillantes. Cuando las hadas del bosque terminaron de darles sus dones, la malvada bruja Wuya entró en el palacio, arrojándole una maldición a la pequeña princesa.

"Todos tus dones han sido en vano, pues yo te maldigo haciendo que dejes de existir para siempre"

Los padres de la princesa creyeron que la bruja la había matado, pero una última hada se presentó para salvar el día.

"No puedo hacer mucho" dijo el hada "Pero yo te doy la oportunidad de existir. De día seguirás existiendo, de noche, la maldición de la bruja se hará realidad, y tú dejarás de existir, pero no morirás, desparecerás de una manera distinta"

Con eso, los reyes estuvieron más tranquilos, pero se sorprendieron al ver la manera en que su hija dejaría de existir.

Muchos creen que se convertía en un fantasma de noche, otro dicen que solo desaparecía y que al día siguiente volvía a aparecerse. Nadie supo cómo dejo de existir la princesa, y seguirá siendo un misterio hasta ahora.

Por aquella razón, la princesa nunca pudo gobernar su reino por aquella maldición, y dejó de existir el reino Heylin cuando los reyes murieron asesinados en una masacre nocturna por parte de sus enemigos. Se cree que hasta ahora la princesa sigue viva, pero nada es seguro, solo se sabe que ocurrió ya hace diecisiete años.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a tal historia.

-Oh si, recuerdo bien esa historia, es una lástima que todo fue real – dijo el rey aplaudiendo.

-¿Cómo esa historia puede ser real? Es puro cuento ficticio – dijo el príncipe.

-El reino Heylin existió, la princesa existió, y esa masacre que le ocurrió a los reyes existió también –

-¿Porque habríamos de creerle a un narrador mentiroso? –

-Porque en esa historia yo estuve presente –

El príncipe Chase Young se quedó en estado de shock unos momentos, procesando lo que su padre acababa de decirle.

-¿Disculpa padre? ¿Cómo que estuviste presente? –

-Bueno, estuve presente en el nacimiento de la princesa Jacqueline, su padre el rey de Heylin era un amigo mío, ¿Y cómo perderme el nacimiento de su hija cuando había ido a tu nacimiento también? –

-¿Dices entonces que todo ha sido real? ¿Todo sin excepción? –

-Así es hijo mío, ¿Porque lo preguntas? –

-Porque... esa princesa Jacqueline puede ser la muchacha que estoy buscando, digo, ¿Quién sería tan engreído y arrogante después de que sus padres, ambos reyes, hayan muerto en una masacre? –

-Pero no se sabe si existe –

-Pero si es obvio que existe, ¿No dicen que fue una masacre nocturna? Pues bien, la princesa dejaba de existir en la noche, así que era imposible que aquellos asesinos hayan podido matar a la princesa cuando no existía –

-Hijo mío, ¿Que estás planeando? – preguntó la reina preocupada al escuchar su conversación.

-Planeo ir al reino Heylin a buscar a esa princesa, de seguro ella cumple con todos mis ideales. Padre, madre, me voy mañana en la mañana –

-Pero hijo, la ceremonia de coronación es en dos semanas, son cinco días de viaje para llegar al reino Heylin, te demorarás días hasta encontrar a esa princesa, y son cinco días más de regreso, no llegarás a tiempo – dijo el rey.

-Confía en mi padre, llegaré a tiempo para la ceremonia, y con una buena esposa en manos –

_Pero el joven príncipe Chase Young no sabía que iba a encontrarse con grandes sorpresas en el camino, sorpresas que no iban a gustarle para nada, pero aun así, ¿Seguiría en busca de aquella princesa, que probablemente no exista? _

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Recibo dos pulgares arriba o un plato de tomates? La verdad es que esta historia agarrará un poco de comedia, (Y con poco me refiero a 50% de comedia) Así que no esperen que sea puro drama y mega aventura, aunque lo de la aventura si habrá, y mucha. **

**Espero que les haya agradado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Volví con el segundo capítulo, listo y re-listo para que puedan disfrutarlo. **

**Advertencia: Hay una pequeña escena Lime en este capítulo.**

**Y el Chack aparece aquí, así que... ¡Disfrútenlo y luego me tiran tomates! ¿De acuerdo?**

* * *

-Día uno-

-¡Pero príncipe Chase! ¡No puede embarcarse en un viaje en donde buscará a una princesa que no existe! – le decía el pequeño monje Omi a su amigo, quien se encontraba empacando algunas cosas para el viaje.

-Es mi última oportunidad Omi, si no la encuentro me veré obligado a casarme con una mujer que no amo – decía Chase.

-¡Pero tampoco conoces a esa princesa! ¿Y si resulta no ser la joven que buscas? ¿Y si está muerta? –

-No digas cosas negativas Omi, pensé que veías todo positivo –

-Sí, pero también veo la realidad, y no puedo creer que vayas a creer ese cuento –

-Si mi padre estuvo el día en que nació la princesa Jacqueline de Heylin entonces si es cierto. Así que mejor ve a empacar – le ordeno el príncipe a un confundo Omi.

-Espere un segundo majestad, ¿Yo voy a ir con usted? – preguntó el pequeño con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Necesito un testigo cuando la princesa diga que sí a mi petición matrimonial – le sonrío Chase.

-P-pero, esto es de imprevisto, ¿Cómo quiere que deje el templo y mis tareas para...? –

-Soy el príncipe y tengo autoridad para mandar que tú irás conmigo, se suspenderán todas las tareas que tengas en el templo y me ayudarás a encontrar a esa princesa –

-Pero majestad, yo no puedo, sería una carga, recuerde que soy un monje, no un guerrero, ¿Y qué pasa si nos encontramos con rufianes? –

-Para eso llevarás a un soldado como resguardo – el rey entró de pronto a la habitación del príncipe, acompañado de un par de soldados.

-¿Padre? ¿A qué te refieres con un soldado de resguardo? – preguntó Chase presintiendo lo que planeaba su padre.

-Te irás con el hijo del general, Raimundo – detrás del rey apareció el chico mencionado, que portaba orgulloso su armadura de soldado.

-Pero padre, ¡Llevar a este soldado mujeriego es como no llevar a ninguno! – gritó Chase señalando a Raimundo.

-Oiga, puede que usted sea el príncipe pero cuide sus palabras – lo amenazó el ojiverde.

-Si quieres embarcarte a este viaje deberás llevarlo, nadie sabe los peligros que pueden estar acechando fuera del reino, y mayor razón para tener a alguien como Raimundo cuando eres el príncipe – mandó el rey seriamente.

Chase miró a su padre y luego a Raimundo, soltó un suspiro y accedió a llevarse al joven soldado con él.

-Pero deberá seguir cada orden mía, ¿Entendido? – le dijo a Raimundo.

-¡Entendido majestad! – respondió este, para que luego cuando Chase se diera vuelta le sacara la lengua.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárense bien – fueron las últimas palabras del rey antes de retirarse de la habitación con los soldados y el joven monje.

oooo000oooo

Al día siguiente, el príncipe, el monje y el soldado estaban listos para el largo viaje en busca de la princesa. Empezaron a cabalgar después de que la reina le haya dado un millón de consejos a Chase de lo que debería hacer si se pierde en el bosque, por lo que viajaron muy tarde, ocasionando tres cosas que Chase detestaba. 1) Omi y Raimundo se burlaron de él por la preocupación de la reina por su supuesta falta de orientación 2) La noche llegó muy pronto y tuvieron que descansar en medio del bosque y 3) Los mosquitos estaban festejando un gran banquete, y Chase era la cena.

-Yo que tú hubiera elegido la chica que tuviera mejor cuerpo – dijo Raimundo cuando empezaron a hablar de la princesa "inexistente".

-¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber quién tiene mejor cuerpo cuando todas utilizan esos vestidos extravagantes e inflados? – dijo Chase muy fastidiado, algo que no era bueno.

-Mmm... Podrías haber hecho un desfile en donde todas tuvieran que desnudarse y así obtendrías la chica que quieres –

-¡Pero eso es inmoral! – gritó Omi parándose de un salto y señalando a Raimundo con su dedo acusador.

-Omi tiene toda la razón, si voy a ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer será el de la princesa que busco – dijo Chase cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ja! Lo dices como si fueses tan santito. Lo que haría si yo fuese el príncipe – concluyó Raimundo recostándose en un tronco y usando su casco como antifaz.

-Es hora de dormir, buenas noches a todos – dijo Omi recostándose en el suelo.

-Si... buenas noches – dijo Chase antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Pero mientras los tres jóvenes aventureros descansaban en medio del bosque, un ser maligno los vigilaba desde un árbol, una urraca, con las plumas tan negras como la noche misma. Alzó vuelo y se dirigió a lo que parecía una cabaña abandonada.

-¿Que tienes para mi querida amiga? – preguntó la voz de una mujer, la urraca se posó en el hombro de ella. Era una mujer atractiva, pero que reflejaba maldad en esos penetrantes ojos verde jade. Tenía el cabello rojizo largo, y en sus labios sobresalían unos colmillos de vampiro. El ave le dijo algo en el oído, a lo que ella se alteró un poco.

-¿¡Como dices!? ¿Vienen a buscar a esa maldita princesa? ¡Oh no, eso jamás! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – la mujer caminó furiosa hasta un espejo, en donde se mostró a los tres jóvenes descansando en el bosque. Ella los observó detenidamente a cada uno –El pequeño rapado no representa peligro, el joven de armadura es para tener un poco de cuidado, ¿Y que tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso no es el atractivo príncipe Chase Young? Vaya, vaya, sí que ha crecido, desde la última vez lo que vi... ¡Esperen! ¡Yo jamás logré verlo! Claro, porque el rey impidió con éxito que me presentara a su nacimiento, por esa razón es tan guapo y maravilloso, ¡No le arroje ninguna maldición de imperfección a este muchacho! ¡Arg! –

La urraca se sobresaltó al ver lo molesta que estaba la mujer.

-Pero mi pregunta en estos momentos es... ¿Porque quieren buscar a esa princesa? Digo, está maldita, y dudo que quieran a una princesa que tenga cierta peculiaridad en la noche, una peculiaridad que a ningún hombre le gustaría – La pelirroja se sentó en una silla y empezó a pensar un poco, pero no pudo llegar a nada –Tendré que vigilarlos si quiero respuestas, mi querida amiga, esta labor te la encargo a ti – le dijo a su maléfica urraca, en eso, la mujer y el ave se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta de la cabaña abrirse.

-Hola mamá, te traje lo que me pediste, menos esas hierbas aromáticas porque te juro que después de que ese zorrillo parara ahí, uf, no hubieras querido sentir el aroma – se escuchó una joven voz.

-No te preocupes mi amor, deja las cosas en la mesa, tenemos que hablar – le dijo con un tono de voz dulce y sonriéndole a su "misterioso" hijo.

oooo000oooo

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, el príncipe se levantó para prepararse para seguir el viaje, antes de recoger todas sus cosas y ponerlas en su caballo, decidió darse un baño en algún riachuelo que hubiera en el bosque. Felizmente pudo escuchar agua caer a unos metros de donde se encontraban, y se dispuso ir hacía aquel río. Cada vez que se acercaba, escuchaba más el agua fluir, música para sus oídos. Pero llegó un momento en que no solo empezó a escuchar el agua, sino una voz femenina, que tarareaba una melodía. El príncipe Young fue acercándose cada vez más, y estaba a punto de ver de quien era esa voz cuando un grito le hizo saltar del susto.

-¡Aahh! ¡Aléjate sucio pervertido! – gritó la muchacha de la respectiva voz que logró verlo antes de desvestirse para darse un baño en el riachuelo, y ahora se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Qué? No, no, no... Lamento si interrumpí tu aseo, no era mi intención espiarte, solo... quise saber de quién era la voz – se disculpó Chase quien estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Pues, la dueña de esa voz soy yo, ¿Contento? – contestó la chica bruscamente.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Eh... bueno, ahora que sé que alguien más está aquí en el bosque, ¿Podrías decirme donde exactamente se encuentra el reino Heylin? –

-¿El reino Heylin? Ese reino no ha existido desde hace años, ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está? Son puras ruinas –

-Estoy buscando a alguien, y se encuentra en ese reino –

-Oh, bueno, creo que podría ayudarte a buscar a esa persona – la muchacha salió vestida con un largo vestido color azul. Su cabello negro estaba sujeto en dos coletas, tenía la piel blanca y sus ojos eran azules, un tanto extraño ya que la chica tenía ciertos rasgos asiáticos, como el príncipe –Me llamo Kimiko.

-Soy Chase Young –

-¿El príncipe Chase Young? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, para después hacer una reverencia –Discúlpeme majestad por haberle dicho esas horribles palabras – se disculpó de rodillas.

-Ya, ya, no es necesario la disculpa, supongo que yo hubiera dicho eso también si estuviera en tu lugar. Como sea, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el reino Heylin? –

-Sí, digamos que viajé varias veces a ese reino. Mi padre era un caza recompensas que trabajaba para el rey de Heylin, buscaba a la bruja Wuya para colgarla por la maldición que le lanzó a la princesa Jacqueline –

-Esa es la persona que estaba buscando –

-¿Buscas a mi padre? –

-No, estoy buscando a la princesa, la princesa Jacqueline de Heylin –

-Pero ella... – dijo Kimiko con un tono trizte.

-¿Pero ella que? –

-Bueno, no se supo nada de ella después de la masacre, solo desapareció... para siempre. Dicen que los malvados que asesinaron a los reyes se la llevaron con ellos, pero no se sabe dónde se la llevaron –

-Solo son rumores, nada está seguro –

-Príncipe Chase, con el mayor respeto le digo que está perdiendo el tiempo, esa princesa ya murió hace años, no se sabe nada de ella y es muy probable que nunca sepamos algo –

-Aun así debo encontrarla -

-¿Porque tanto afán en buscar algo que no existe? –

-No sé, solo... he sentido un impulso de hacerlo cuando escuché su historia, siento como que... estuviera en alguna parte. Pero probablemente sea la preocupación que siento por la futura reina con la que gobernaré por el resto de mi vida –

-Oh, usted busca a la princesa porque quiere una esposa, ¿Verdad? –

-Una que sea especial, que no sea como las demás doncellas de Xiaolin, egocéntricas e indignas de mí –

-¿No te digo Omi? Este no es un santito – Chase se dio vuelta para ver a Raimundo y a Omi detrás suyo con expresiones molestas.

-¿Príncipe? ¿Ya encontraste a la mujer que buscabas? – preguntó Omi inocentemente.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! – dijo Chase medio enfadado y medio avergonzado.

-¿O sea que está disponible? – Raimundo se acercó a la muchacha con una sonrisa seductora –Buenos días mi lady – dijo este besando la mano de la pelinegra.

-¡Ag! – dijo Kimiko con asco sacando su mano de los labios del moreno.

-¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Omi.

-Es Kimiko, ella nos ayudará a buscar a la princesa Jacqueline – dijo Chase.

-Así es, para llegar a Heylin nos demoraremos tres días y medio, considerando las interrupciones que pasaremos en el camino – dijo ella.

-¿Que interrupciones? –preguntó Raimundo.

-Bueno, en estos bosques hay seres que podrían impedirnos llegar hasta Heylin. No hay de qué preocuparse, solo procuremos no toparnos con el cíclope, la sirena Dyris, los pandas rabiosos de PandaBubba, la cueva del terror del Mimo y el horrible puente de Hannibal Roy Bean – dijo Kimiko como si estuviera mencionando una lista de compras.

-Lo dices todo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Esos seres son extremadamente peligrosos – dijo Raimundo casi gritando de espanto.

-Hey, ustedes son altos y fuertes hombre, a excepción del pequeñito calvo – dijo la pelinegra mirando a un molesto Omi.

-¿A quién le dices pequeñito? – se quejó el monje.

-Mi padre tuvo que pasar todos esos peligros para llegar a Heylin, y lo logró con existo, ustedes que son más jóvenes pueden derrotar a esos monstruos con total facilidad – los animó la japonesa.

-Tiene razón, todo lo que sea para encontrar a esa princesa – dijo Chase.

-¿Y que si lo hacemos en vano? ¿Si no existe esa chica como nos recompensarás por haber ido a tu viaje lleno de peligros suicidas? – preguntó Raimundo.

-Bueno, tendrán una gran recompensa, ¿100 tablas de oro les parece bien? – ofreció Chase.

-Yo no pido nada majestad, soy su amigo y debo acompañarlo solo por eso, no necesito oro para ser leal a usted – dijo Omi.

-En ese caso serán 200 tablas de oro para mí – dijo Raimundo.

-150 o te dejamos en medio del bosque – dijo Chase.

-Hecho –

-Bueno, vayamos que se nos hará muy tarde – dijo Kimiko. Los cuatro cabalgaron por los bosques, mientras que la bruja Wuya los miraba desde su espejo.

-¿Así que solo quieren a la princesa para convertirla en reina de Xiaolin? Mmm... Nada mal. Bueno, no debo de preocuparme mucho por eso, pero... creo que por si acaso tendré que resguardarme – la mujer subió unos escalones hasta llegar a una puerta, estaba a punto de tocarla pero no lo hizo –Lo dejaré dormir un poco más – pensó para sí mientras bajaba los escalones y se dirigía a la pequeña cocina de la cabaña.

Pero adentro del cuarto, que pertenecía al hijo de la bruja, no había nadie. Al parecer la joven se había escapado por un pequeño hueco que había hecho en la pared, y que cubría con un baúl en donde guardaba sus cosas. Y sí, _ella _había salido de la cabaña hacía al bosque. Era idéntica a la princesa que estaban buscando estos cuatros aventureros. Tenía puesto un desarreglado suéter color negro, tenía unos pantalones negros también, y usaba unas botas negras ya gastadas. Corría como si estuviera buscando algo.

_-No quiero que salgas en cuatro días – _recordó lo que su madre le había dicho.

-_¿Por qué no? –_

_-Porque allá afuera hay unos rufianes malvados que han venido, pueden hacerte daño, y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Así que obedéceme y no salgas hasta que pasen los cuatro días, ¿Entendido? – _

Pero simplemente era irresistible, ella era un ser libre, y la idea de estar encerrada le era perturbador, así que sin que su madre se diera cuenta, salió al bosque en busca de esos rufianes de los que su madre le había hablado. No había estado con otras personas en su toda su vida, su madre y los animales eran los únicos seres que ella conocía, y la idea de ver a otras personas le era muy emocionante.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro chicos montaban sus caballos yendo en la dirección que Kimiko les había dicho.

-¿No hay otra manera de llegar hasta Heylin sin tener que pasar por estos monstruos? – preguntó Raimundo.

-No, es el único camino, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ese cíclope ha dormido durante 20 años – le dijo Kimiko.

-Y sería el colmo de los colmos si se despertase justo ahora – dijo Chase, cuando en eso su caballo se detuvo en seco -¿Que sucede amigo? – Preguntó el príncipe, miró a todos lados pero no vio nada que representara peligro –Vamos, andando.

Pero el caballo no quería moverse, estaba quieto, como una piedra.

-Los animales sienten el peligro mucho antes que nosotros, deberíamos seguir sin ellos – dijo Omi, cuando todos se bajaron de sus caballos, ellos salieron corriendo despavoridos, abandonando a sus jinetes, quienes se encontraban corriendo tras ellos y gritándoles que volvieran, pero fue inútil, se perdieron entre la maleza.

-¿Que haremos ahora sin caballos? – dijo Raimundo angustiado.

-Eres un soldado, no necesitas del caballo para viajar – le dijo Chase.

-¿Quieres que terminé con los pies hechos trizas? ¡Hello! ¡Tendremos que caminar por cuatro miserables días! – empezó a gritar Raimundo.

-Rai, no grites tan fuerte, creo que esta es la zona del cíclope – le advirtió Kimiko susurrando.

-¡¿No dijiste que el cíclope estaba dormido hace como 20 años?! ¡Probablemente esté muerto! – gritó más alterado. En eso, sintieron pequeños temblores y un gruñido que no les gustó para nada.

-Se está despertando – dijo la joven con un hilo de voz.

-¡Oh bien! ¡Ahora seremos comida de un enorme y feo... – Raimundo no pudo terminar la oración cuando vio al gigantesco cíclope detrás de unos árboles - ¡CÍCLOPE!

El monstruo dio rugido que escarapeló la piel de todos.

-¡Aahh! – gritó Kimiko.

-Hasta aquí mi buen amigo Chase Young. Fue un gusto poder hacer este viaje contigo mientras se pudo – dijo Omi dramáticamente mientras el suelo temblaba más fuerte por las pisadas del cíclope, quien se dirigía para darle una lección al que lo había despertado de su largo sueño.

-No aseguren su muerte todavía, podemos matarlo si encontramos su punto débil – dijo Chase intentando no perder el equilibrio.

-¡El ojo! – dijo Kimiko señalando el enorme ojo del cíclope.

-Exacto, yo iré a clavarle mi espada a su ojo, y ustedes intenten alejarse del lugar en donde el cíclope caiga. Voy a intentar dirigirlo hacía una roca afilada que pueda atravesarlo y darle fin a este monstruo- dijo el príncipe corriendo hacía el gigante.

-Es taaaaaan valiente – suspiró Kimiko, a lo que Raimundo se puso un poco celoso.

-No lo harás solo principito, yo también iré- dijo el moreno, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Lo arruinarás si vas allá, quédate y mira el espectáculo – le dijo Omi quien ya estaba con una bolsa de palomitas en manos. (Y a partir de aquí empieza lo divertido)

Chase se dirigió hacía el monstruo quien no tardó en verlo y empezó a golpear el suelo con sus grandes puños. Felizmente pudo encontrar una roca en punta que podía matar al cíclope de una sola caída. Como había dicho hace un momento, corrió e intentó treparse al cíclope para clavarle su espada en el ojo.

-Esto es mejor que todas esas obras aburridas que presentan en la plaza – decía Omi comiendo de sus palomitas mientras que veía sentando en una roca todo el show que el príncipe Chase y el monstruo estaban haciendo.

Por fin Chase pudo llegar hasta la cabeza del cíclope, pero cuando estaba a punto de clavar su espada en el ojo del monstruo, esté de un manotazo empujó a Chase, haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Levántate! – decía Kimiko con las manos en la cabeza sumamente preocupada.

-¡Tengo que ayudarlo! – Raimundo fue corriendo hacía el príncipe, que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el cíclope, cuando un grito femenino de ataque llamó la atención de todos. Desde un árbol muy alto, la joven pelirroja se lanzó sobre el cíclope y logró clavarle con una pequeña daga en el ojo, ocasionando que este de un grito espantoso y cayera sobre la roca en punta, dando así muerte al monstruo. La chica cayó al suelo torpemente, pero no logró hacerse daño, y los cuatro fueron corriendo hacía ella.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntaron Omi y Raimundo a la vez al ayudarla a que no pierda el equilibrio.

-Sí, no se preocupen, he pasado cosas peores – decía ella mientras se desempolvaba sus prendas. Al levantar la vista hacía los cuatro chicos pudo notar que la miraban perplejos y con las bocas entre abiertas -¡Que! ¿Nunca han visto a una chica enfrentarse a un monstruo?

-No, no eso. Es solo que... – Omi no podía pronunciar las palabras adecuadas a lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos.

-Eres tú... – Chase pudo terminar la oración –Eres la princesa Jacqueline de Heylin – dijo acercándose más a ella y tomándole una mano a la albina, quien se sonrojó demasiado por ello. Nunca antes había tenido contacto con otra persona que no fuese su madre, y menos con un hombre tan atractivo como era Chase.

-Je, je... ¿Disculpa? ¿Princesa? ¿Yo? Y mi mamá decía que eran rufianes, ¡Son comediantes! – empezó a reírse la pelirroja.

-¿Mamá? ¿Tú tienes mamá? – preguntó Omi extrañado.

-¡Claro! Todos tenemos una madre, ¿Tú no? ¿De dónde has salido entonces? – dijo ella entre risas.

-Pero tus padres murieron en una horrible masacre – intentó recordarle Kimiko.

-Eh... no... Vivo con mi madre en este bosque, en una pequeña cabaña entre la maleza espesa – le dijo ella algo confundida por lo que acaba de decir la pelinegra.

-No, no es posible. Tú eres la princesa Jacqueline, te quedaste huérfana después de que tus padres fueron asesinados, eres idéntica a cómo te describieron. La piel blanca como la luna, el cabello rojizo como el fuego mismo y de ojos como dos hermosos rubíes – dijo Chase recitando las mismas palabras que dijo el narrador.

-Oh, y veo que también son poetas – dijo la albina con un leve sonrojo –Lo siento pero, me están confundiendo con otra persona.

-No lo creo, eres la única persona en el mundo con estas características – le dijo el príncipe, muy convencido de que era ella.

-Mire, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me están hablando. No soy esa princesa Jacqueline, soy Jackie, Jackie Spicer, una simple chica ordinaria que vive en los bosques con su madre –

Los cuatro parpadearon un par de veces antes de empezar a murmurar entre sí.

-Lamento no ser la persona que buscan, pero tendrán que disculparme, debo irme antes de que mi madre se entere de que salí sin permiso – dijo la pelirroja dándose vuelta y caminando hacía su cabaña, pero una mano la detuvo.

-No te vayas – le dijo Chase deteniéndola –Escucha, soy el príncipe Chase Young de Xiaolin –

-¿Un príncipe? ¿En serio? – dijo ella sin creerle mucho.

-Sí. En dos semanas será mi coronación y necesito encontrar una esposa para que sea la reina de Xiaolin, por eso estoy buscando a la princesa Jacqueline. Pero como estás diciendo que no eres ella, mis esperanzas se han ido a pique. Te pareces mucho a esa princesa, y le prometí a mis padres que no volvería con las manos vacías, así que... Jackie Spicer, yo, Chase Young, te pido que seas mi esposa – dijo él de rodillas, tomando una mano de la albina.

-Vaya... esto es inesperado. No sé qué dirá mi madre, yo... ni siquiera te conozco, o bueno, te acabo de conocer pero, no hemos tenido ni un noviazgo ni nada parecido – Jackie estaba dudosa, y el rostro de Chase mostraba nerviosidad –Pero... aceptaré. Solo porque eres un príncipe, si de verdad lo eres, y porque eres ultra sexy.

-¿Escribiste todo esto Omi? – preguntó el príncipe.

-Si majestad – respondió el pequeño mostrándole la escritura en un rollo... de papel higiénico.

-De acuerdo, lo único que queda ahora es informarle a tu madre de nuestro compromiso –

-A si... mi madre – suspiró ella un poco atemorizada.

Jackie los guió hacía su cabaña, en donde Chase tocó la puerta, y una mujer pelirroja, pero de un tono más oscuro que el cabello de Jackie, abrió la puerta. Al verlos, rápidamente metió a su hija a la cabaña e intentó clavarle al príncipe con una daga que tenía oculta, pero Raimundo reaccionó a tiempo para impedir el daño.

-¡Mamá, tranquila! – le dijo Jackie agarrándola de ambas manos.

-¿¡Que es lo que hiciste!? ¡No sabes en el problema en que nos has metido! – le gritó la madre realmente alterada, como si esto fuera de vida o muerte.

-Señora, no tiene por qué asustarse. Venimos en paz, soy el príncipe Chase Young –

-Sí, ya lo sé – respondió la pelirroja oscura de manera indiferente.

-¡Espera! ¡¿De verdad es un príncipe?! – se sorprendió Jackie.

-Tengo que informarle que acabo de desposar a su hija –

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre!? – ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hija.

-Pero es que es sexy... – fue su única excusa mientras se sobaba la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor.

-Su hija no ha hecho mal en aceptar mi propuesta señora. Jackie se convertirá en la futura reina de Xiaolin –

-¿Reina? – se espantó la mujer.

-Sí, usted será reclutada al palacio para vivir ahí con nosotros – dijo Chase –Espero que tenga la personalidad que espero en una esposa digna de mí.

-Me considero una chica inteligente, divertida, leal y muy dulce, como la miel – dijo la pelirroja orgullosa de sí misma.

-Bueno, cumple con algunos de tus requisitos, a diferencia de las otras que eran totalmente diferentes – dijo Omi.

-Sí, y hasta ha demostrado ser muy valiente – dijo Kimiko intentando convencerlo.

-Definitivamente será una perfecta reina – concluyó Chase –Bien, ahora necesito su nombre para ponerla en la lista de las personas que reclutaré para vivir en el palacio.

-Eh... yo... – ella estaba totalmente nerviosa.

-Se llama Wuya – dijo Jackie, ocasionando que los cuatro den un grito ahogado y la mencionada mirara a Jackie con un odio total y una cólera de infierno.

-Ya estoy empezando a entenderlo todo... – decía Chase mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacía Wuya con su espada en manos.

-¿Que está sucediendo? – preguntó Jackie muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Ponte detrás mío Jackie – le ordenó Chase.

-Pero... –

-¡Hazlo! –

-Todo estaba andando tan bien – Wuya de pronto hizo aparecer en sus manos fuego verde, y eso hizo que Jackie retrocediera mucho más.

-¿Porque raptaste a Jacqueline? – preguntó Chase a la misma vez que blandía su espada, y Raimundo se le unió también, mientras que Omi, Kimiko y Jackie se alejaban de la cabaña.

-Instinto maternal supongo. No podía dejar a esa pobre niña ahí abandonada llorando mientras que sus padres se inundaban en un charco de sangre – Wuya lanzó una de sus bolas de fuego, pero Chase pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

-Mientes- le dijo.

-Eres muy listo. Pero no tengo razón para contarte mi plan joven príncipe, es una gran lástima que no pude arrojarte una maldición... tenía una muy especial para ti – lanzó nuevamente otra bola de fuego, y nuevamente pudo esquivarla.

-¿¡Que le hiciste a Jacqueline!? –

-¿No has escuchado la historia? ¡Hice que dejara de existir! –

-Pero sigue viva – dijo Raimundo, que esquivaba una bola de fuego que fue arrojada hacía él.

-Deja de existir en la noche, a su manera... pero dudo que quieras averiguarlo, no... No te agradaría mucho – Wuya arrojó nuevamente otra bola de fuego.

-¿Pero porque raptarla? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil matarla de una vez? Jacqueline tiene algo que tú quieres, y creo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo – Chase se lanzó sobre Wuya intentando clavarle con su espada, pero esta se lo sacó de encima arrojando más bolas de fuego, en eso, Raimundo la lastimó por la espalda, haciendo que diera un grito espantoso que Jackie pudo escuchar afuera de la cabaña, pero no logró matarla. Chase reaccionó rápido, y en eso que Wuya intentaba darle con una bola de fuego a Raimundo, el príncipe clavó ferozmente su espada a la espalda de la bruja, y esta solo dio un gemido antes de caer muerta al suelo.

-¡Vámonos! – dijo Chase corriendo afuera de la cabaña con Raimundo.

-¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Kimiko apenas los vio salir.

-Ya no debemos preocuparnos, está muerta... – dijo Chase, Jackie de pronto cayó al suelo temblorosa, soltando lágrimas de dolor. Puede que había sido una bruja malvada, pero ella la había criado y protegido como si fuese su propia madre.

-Está bien que llores por ella Jackie, debiste haberte encariñado con Wuya y no te culpo por eso, pero tarde o temprano ibas a sufrir las consecuencias – Chase fue a tranquilizarla, dándole un abrazo que calmó a la pelirroja.

-Debemos irnos, ya que encontraste a la esposa que buscabas príncipe – dijo Omi.

-Claro – dijo Chase sonriéndole a su amigo –Tenemos que irnos – Chase extendió su mano a Jackie, quien la recibió para poder levantarse del suelo.

-Bueno, al parecer ya no habrá recompensa – dijo Raimundo decepcionado.

-Sí que la habrá, todos están invitados a la boda – dijo Chase. Nuevamente se encaminaron hacía el reino Xiaolin, pero no todo había acabado en ese momento. El cuerpo de Wuya empezó entonces a temblar, y de su boca salió un espectro morado con una máscara como cara, mientras que el cabello de la mujer se volvía canoso y aparecían arrugas en la piel.

-¿De verdad creyeron que me habían vencido? Son unos malditos ingenuos – dijo el espectro –Mi plan va a seguir como debe de ser, y por el momento debo buscar otro cuerpo que pueda poseer.

oooo000oooo

La tarde llegó para los cinco jóvenes que iban a Xiaolin a celebrar una coronación y una boda. Nuevamente tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en medio del bosque, pero gracias a las habilidades de Kimiko, pudieron construir carpas para no dormir en la intemperie.

-Debes de tener hambre- dijo Chase dándole una fruta a Jackie, quien se encontraba a solas con él dentro de la carpa, ya faltaba muy poco para que se ocultara el sol, y Jackie estaba preocupada.

-Gracias- dijo ella dándole una media sonrisa.

-¿Sigues sintiéndote mal por lo de Wuya? –

-Mmm... Ya no tanto pero, hay algo que debo decirte acerca de mí –

-Ah claro, tu inexistencia en la noche, ¿Te conviertes en Gasparín o algo parecido? -

-Bueno, no... Solo... –

-Puedes decírmelo, de todas formas tendré que afrontar eso ahora que serás mi esposa, no importa que te pase en la noche, tú y yo nos casaremos y seremos los mejores reyes que haya tenido Xiaolin – dijo Chase inclinándose hacía ella y dándole un beso. Jackie cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, y olvidándose de lo que tanto le estaba preocupando. Se apegó más a él, profundizando el beso y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Chase metía una mano debajo del suéter negro de la pelirroja.

-No... – Se apartó Jackie de Chase, interrumpiendo el beso que hizo que el pelinegro se fastidiara un poco –No te va a gustar lo que pasará en la noche, y... – fue interrumpida cuando Chase la besó nuevamente, esta vez de manera más atrevida y brusca.

-Déjate llevar... después de todo ya eres mía – esas palabras helaron a Jackie por unos segundos, y en eso sintió como los labios de Chase bajaban a su cuello, mientras que sus fuertes manos iban desabrochando el pantalón que llevaba ella. Era demasiado rápido comenzar de esa manera, pero no podía negarse, ella lo deseaba, desde el momento en que lo vio, tan fuerte, tan atractivo, tan...

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y Jackie estaba a punto de apartarse cuando sintió como la mano de su futuro esposo acariciaba su pierna ya desnuda, enviándole una sensación excitante de la que se iba a arrepentir luego. Y por una ranura de la carpa pudo ver como el sol ya se había ocultado, y ella empezaba a temblar, producto de la maldición de Wuya.

-Chase... –gimió al sentir su cuerpo empezando a transformarse.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿En que se transformará Jackie? ¿Porque demonios apresuré las cosas? Bueno, de todas formas ya se iban a casar en unos días, y esta era la manera perfecta en que Chase descubriera lo que le ocurre a nuestra querida Jackie Spicer. Y si, Wuya ahora es la espectro que conocemos y buscará venganza, ¡Y no tendrá piedad! ¿Cuál será el cuerpo que poseerá? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero bueno, espero poder terminar el tercer capítulo. Nos vemos. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y Jackie estaba a punto de apartarse cuando sintió como la mano de su futuro esposo acariciaba su pierna ya desnuda, enviándole una sensación excitante de la que se iba a arrepentir luego. Y por una ranura de la carpa pudo ver como el sol ya se había ocultado, y ella empezaba a temblar, producto de la maldición de Wuya.

-Chase... –gimió al sentir su cuerpo empezando a transformarse.

Ahora todo se encontraba oscuro, solo estaba la luna que daba unos cuantos hilos de luz, Chase pudo sentir un escalofrío venir a su cuerpo cuando Jackie había dejado de "existir" esa noche. Pero no había ningún fantasma, no sentía nada más que su cuerpo, y la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada que digamos.

-¿Puedo saber cómo dejas de existir? Aún puedo tocar tu cuerpo – dijo el príncipe sintiendo la mano de la pelirroja -¿O acaso te duermes en un profundo sueño como si estuvieras muer...? – Chase no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna cuando escuchó un gemido masculino, y no era él que había hecho ese sonido. Pensándolo unos segundos sacó sus cuentas -¡No es posible! – rápidamente encendió una lámpara y dio un grito al ver lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Todos se despertaron de su sueño y fueron corriendo a la cabaña, pero justo antes de entrar, el príncipe Chase salió enojado y sonrojado sacando a rastras a lo que era la princesa Jacqueline, o bueno, ahora príncipe.

-¿Qué pasó? – se sorprendió Raimundo al ver que Jackie era Jack. El pelirrojo estaba cubierto con una manta hasta que pudo abrocharse el pantalón, y Kimiko, Rai y Omi estaban con la boca abierta.

-P-p-pero... ¡Es un chico! – gritó Kimiko con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ya lo sé – dijo Chase furioso, agarrando al albino por el cuello del suéter negro –Será mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación acerca de esto.

-¡No! ¡Será mejor que usted me dé una buena explicación acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer! – dijo el monje dirigiéndose al príncipe -¿No podía esperar hasta la noche de bodas?

-¿Pero en qué siglo vives Omi? – Dijo Raimundo –La mayoría de los hombres no esperan hasta la noche de bodas.

-Y me alegra no haber esperado hasta esa noche, ¡O si no hubiera terminado casándome con un marica! – le gritó Chase al pelirrojo.

-¡Me dijiste que no importa lo que me pase igual nos casaríamos! – le recordó Jack.

-¿¡Cómo me voy a casar con alguien que no me va a dar herederos!? –

-Pero no lo entiendo, dicen que la princesa deja de existir en la noche, pero aún sigues existiendo, no has desaparecido – decía Kimiko muy confundida.

-Esto es lo que pasa. De día soy una chica, Jackie Spicer, o princesa Jacqueline como ustedes me llaman, pero de noche me transformo en un chico, Jack Spicer, supongo que mi nombre como príncipe sería Jackson. El punto es que dejó de existir en la noche porque me convierto en un chico. Jackie se va y viene Jack, y en la mañana Jack se va y viene Jackie, ¿Entendieron? – explicó el pelirrojo.

-¿O sea que de día eres chica y de noche chico? – preguntó Raimundo para entender bien.

-Si-

-¿¡O sea que tendré que hacerte el amor de día para tener hijos!? – preguntó Chase alterado.

-Bueno... digamos que podría ser estéril ya que el desarrollo del bebé podría ser interrumpido cuando me convierta en chico - dijo él.

-¡Perfecto! Lo que me hacía falta, ya decía que todo estaba yendo tan bien para ser realidad – dijo el chino –No tendré de otra que casarme con una de esas engreídas.

-Espera, ¿No vas a casarte conmigo? – preguntó Jack con los ojos llorosos.

-¿¡Estás demente!? ¿Cómo me voy a casar con un hombre para que sea la reina? Y para colmo mis padres esperan una mujer, no un hombre mitad mujer –

-¿Entonces de verdad eres marica? – preguntó Kimiko.

-Algo así... – dijo el pelirrojo no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-Estoy muerto... de verdad, estoy muerto – se lamentó el pelinegro con una mano en la frente.

-No tiene de que preocuparse alteza, ya pensaremos en algo, se lo aseguro – el pequeño Omi intentó tranquilizar a su amigo, a lo que Chase solo le dio una media sonrisa.

En eso escucharon unos ruidos en los arbustos.

-¿Que fue eso? – preguntó Raimundo poniéndose detrás de Kimiko, a lo que esta lo miró con seriedad, como diciendo "¿En serio?".

-¡¿Acaso estoy escuchando que alguien tiene problemas?! – se escuchó una voz con eco.

-Ay no, tú no... – dijo Jack con pesadez.

-¿¡Quien!? ¿¡Quién es!? – Raimundo empezó a desesperarse.

-¡El grande, el sabio, y vuelo a mencionar grande, dragón de toda China... Dojo! – el cielo se iluminó con una capa de fuego que fue extinguiéndose mientras aparecía una gran sombra en el suelo, con la silueta de un enorme dragón. Todos miraron hacia arriba buscando al dragón, a excepción de Jack, pero no lo encontraron.

-¿Será un dragón invisible? – preguntó Omi rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No niños tontos! ¡Aquí abajo! – todos fijaron sus miradas al suelo, en donde vieron a un pequeño dragón color verde (Aunque no tengo ni idea de porque Dojo se cambió su color de piel en Xiaolin Chronicles)

-¿Ese es el gran y sabio dragón? – Raimundo de pronto estalló en carcajadas, pero Dojo solo lo ignoró.

-Sí, si... sigue riéndote y terminarás poniéndote azul, como sea, yo, el gran dragón Dojo, soy un espíritu del bosque que puede ayudarles en cualquier problema... –

-Eso no es cierto charlatán, cuando te pedí que me abras mi tarro de mermelada te destrozaste la columna – dijo Jack cruzado de brazos mirando al dragón con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es que yo hago cosas grandes, no cositas pequeñas y comunes. El punto es que mi gran oído escuchó que tú necesitabas ayuda – señaló a Chase.

-Dudo que una lagartija como tú pueda solucionar mis problemas – respondió el príncipe.

-Oh sí que puedo. A ver, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? – de pronto el dragón estaba con unos lentes y con un cuaderno como si fuese un psicólogo, y Chase estaba recostado en una camilla.

-Esto es raro, pero bueno, a ver si puedes ayudarme con esto- Chase comenzó a hablar –En dos semanas será mi coronación, y si quiero ser rey necesito encontrar una esposa.

-Aja... continua – dijo Dojo anotando en su cuaderno.

-Y bueno, todas las chicas que he visto son una engreídas –

-Te entiendo, hace años yo salía con una de esas, era una serpiente muy vanidosa y egoísta (Se acuerdan de la serpiente coqueta del episodio "Grande como Texas"), menos mal que se la comió ese cazador raro, y gordo y... –

-Ejem, ¿De quién estamos hablando? –

-A si, verdad... prosigue –

-Entonces escuché la historia de la princesa Jacqueline, pensé que ella sería diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, y pues, cuando la encontré, era la chica que buscaba. Pero esta noche me he enterado que ella está bajo una maldición que hace que se convierta en un varón cuando se oculta el sol, y ahora no podré casarme con la princesa porque resulta ser un príncipe, y me veré obligado a desposar a una engreída del reino y... –

-Wow, wow, tranquilo muchacho. A ver si entendí, tu coronación es dentro de unos días, buscas a una chica que no sea una engreída, pero cuando la encontraste te enteraste de que es un chico, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –

-Estás en lo correcto... –

-Vaya mi amigo, y dices que es un gran problema –

-¿Entonces hay solución? – preguntó Chase esperanzado.

-Obvio que la hay. Presta atención jovencito, esta es tu receta para liberarte de todos tus problemas, o bueno, solo de ese. Debes dirigirte al reino Heylin, en el castillo abandona perteneciente a la familia real, o sea los Spicer, se encuentra un objeto místico llamado "Shen-Gong-Wu", que tiene el poder de cambiar el género de una persona. Cuando lo encuentres, solo la debes frotar como la lamparita de Aladin, y luego debes poner el objeto en la cabeza de la persona a quien quieres cambiarle de género. Lo que tu corazón desee se convertirá la persona, si deseas a un chico, chico será, si deseas una chica, chica será... por siempre – Chase sonrió ante la información que le dijo el dragón.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias de verdad. Te estoy muy agradecido, cuando me convierta en rey te prometo darte una buena recompensa – de pronto todo se esfumó, y Dojo y Chase ya no se encontraban en la sala de psicología, si no en el mismo campamento -¡Buenas noticias!

-¿De verdad? – dijo Omi.

-Sí. Podré casarme con la princesa Jacqueline si encuentro el "Shen-Gong-Wu" que se encuentra en el castillo del reino Heylin. Ese objeto convertirá a Jack en Jackie por siempre –

-¿O sea que ese artefacto tiene el poder para cambiar el género de una persona? – preguntó Kimiko.

-Sí, y lo usaré en Jack para convertirla en mujer para siempre – dijo el pelinegro. Pero Jack no parecía muy contento con esa noticia, estaba algo triste, y todos notaron ello.

-¿Jack? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Omi con preocupación.

-No, no es nada... –dijo él mirándole el suelo con melancolía.

-¿Seguro? – Preguntó la japonesa –Si no estás de acuerdo con esto puede decirlo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo... me he sentido más a gusto siendo un chico. Al ser chica... siento como si no fuera yo – respondió el albino.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Tú naciste mujer – dijo Chase.

-A veces siento que no fue así – dijo Jack.

En el ambiente se sentía tensión. Chase de pronto cambió de ánimos, estaba algo fastidiado y molesto, mientras que Jack solo tenía la mirada pegada al suelo, y los demás miraban a ambos con incomodidad.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Raimundo para quitar ese ambiente – Lo peor que puede pasar es que dos personas no estén de acuerdo, pero oigan, podemos arreglar esto, siempre todo tiene un arreglo.

-¿Y ese arreglo sería...? –preguntó Kimiko.

-Uh... no sé, supongo que... –

-¡Ya sé! – Gritó el pequeño Omi – Si Jack no quiere ser mujer... ¡Entonces que el Shen-Gong-Wu convierta a Chase en una chica!

Todos lo miraron con cara de WTF.

-¡¿Perdona?! ¿Yo? ¿¡Una chica!? – preguntó Chase totalmente rojo -¡Que jamás suceda eso! Jack será convertido en mujer y punto, yo soy el príncipe y yo mando aquí.

-¡Pero yo soy la princesa! – Se defendió Jack, para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo –Pensándolo bien... eso sonó un poco extraño.

-Oye Dojo, ¿No tienes una solución para este problema? – preguntó Chase dirigiéndose al pequeño dragón.

-Lo siento joven, pero es un problema por cliente. Además, yo hago cosas grandes, no cositas cotidianas como arreglar una discusión de pareja –

-No somos pareja –

-¡Pero tú me pediste matrimonio! – se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Ya cálmense todos. Miren, vayamos a buscar ese Shen-Gong-Wu y en el camino solucionaremos esto, ¿Ok? – dijo la chica de ojos azules.

Chase y Jack se miraron. Voltearon la cabeza y se cruzaron de brazos.

-¡Bien! – dijeron al unísono.

-Muy bien, ahora todo está en paz... Buenas noches – dijo Kimiko dirigiéndose a su carpa.

-Sí, que duerman bien – dijo Raimundo dando un bostezo.

-Buenas noches príncipe Young, buenas noches príncipe Spicer – dijo el monje yéndose a dormir.

-Adiós Omi – dijo Chase yendo a su carpa.

-Oye, ¿Y dónde voy a dormir? – preguntó el albino.

-Mmm... No sé, ¿Qué te parece debajo de un árbol? – dijo el pelinegro bruscamente ocultándose en la carpa.

-Arg... – gruñó Jack- Bueno, ya que, esto es lo que me pasa por desobedecer a Wuya. "Todos los hombres son así, les gustas un día y al siguiente te sacan a patadas de su cama" – mencionó las mismas palabras que la bruja le había dicho hace tiempo atrás, poniéndole un tono agudo. Jack no tuvo más remedio que sentarse bajo un árbol. Mañana terminaría resfriado, pero al menos la luna se veía muy bella esta noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente los cinco se levantaron muy temprano en la mañana para dirigirse al reino Heylin a buscar el místico objeto. Jack había vuelto a ser Jackie de nuevo, y se había prometido a si mismo estar molesto con Chase hasta que se comporte como un verdadero caballero.

Pasaron por la zona del cíclope, pero ya no era necesario matarlos porque... Bueno, ya estaba muerto, y al parecer las aves carroñeras no tardaron en comer gran parte del monstruo, dejando un olor pestilente.

Siguieron su camino que les tardó casi tres horas hasta llegar a una enorme laguna, que tenía el agua color turquesa, y que era muy cristalina.

-¡Sí, al fin un poco de agua! – festejó Raimundo corriendo hacía la laguna. Estaba a punto de tomar del agua cuando Kimiko lo detuvo.

-¿Estás loco? Si tomas de esta agua te convertirás en uno de ellos – le advirtió la japonesa.

-¿Convertirme en quién? – Preguntó el moreno mirando a todos lados, pero no había nadie - ¿A quién te refieres?

-A esos monstruos... no me acuerdo el nombre, eran como... – Kimiko intentó a ser memoria, y en eso, Omi empezó a señalar unos metros de la laguna con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Miren, una sirena! – gritó el pequeño entusiasmado. Definitivamente, una hermosa sirena se acercó a ellos, dejando a todos los varones babeando por ella.

-Oh vaya, veo que han llegado a mi laguna. Vengan, tomen un poco, es un regalo de mi parte. Por cierto, me llamo Dyris – se presentó la bella sirena.

-Hola preciosa, soy... –

-¡Nadie importante que debas conocer! – Kimiko interrumpió a Raimundo de pronto –Nosotros solo estamos de pasada explorando el bosque, y ya tenemos suficiente agua, gracias.

Dyris se molestó por la respuesta brusca de la joven japonesa, pero luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio al príncipe Chase.

-¿Acaso es a Narciso al que veo justo ahora? – le preguntó al príncipe, con un tono meloso.

-¿Qué? No, no... – Contestó Chase con rubor en sus mejillas – Soy el...

-¡Otra persona que no tiene importancia conocer! – volvió a interrumpir Kimiko.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – preguntó Raimundo.

-No digas nada y busca algo con lo que podamos cruzar –le ordenó.

-Yo soy Omi... –

-¡Omi, no! – se angustió Kimiko cuando escuchó al joven monje mencionar su nombre.

-¿Omi eh? – Preguntó la sirena con una sonrisa misteriosa – Es un lindo nombre, para alguien que se convertirá en mi cena.

-¿Tu cena? – De pronto la sirena se transformó en un horrible monstruo acuático.

-No debes decirle tu nombre a las sirenas de los bosques, al saberlo ellas sabrán todo acerca de ti y no podrás hacer nada para huir de ellas – le explicó Kimiko al pequeño monje.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste eso antes? – preguntó Raimundo sacando su espada.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero estaba confiada de que ustedes sabían acerca de ello, ¿En qué mundo viven? –

-En uno donde no tenemos que matar a sirenas monstruos – dijo Chase lanzándose sobre el monstruo y clavándole su espada, pero solo le ocasionó una herida, y la bestia se enfureció aún más.

-¡Vamos princesa! – le dijo Omi a Jackie, quienes se escondieron detrás de unos árboles. Raimundo se unió a la pelea y empezó a darle cortes al monstruo, mientras que Kimiko empezó a arrojarle piedras con una pequeña honda que tenía entre sus cosas. Todos notaron que el monstruo empezaba a debilitarse cada vez que se encontraba fuera del agua, así Chase y los demás corrieron lejos de la laguna. Cuando el monstruo los alcanzó, aprovecharon en hacerle todas las heridas posibles, hasta que Raimundo logró llegar al pecho de la bestia y le clavó con su espada el corazón, a lo que el monstruo dio un horrible grito y cayó.

Cuando todo terminó, el monstruo empezó a encogerse, pasando de ser la bella sirena que estaba muerta, a un esqueleto de pescado.

-Nada mal Raimundo, nada mal – le dijo Chase.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué sigue? – dijo el mencionado con toda la adrenalina en él.

-Debemos pasar por los pandas furiosos de PandaBubba. Y ahora les advierto de antemano que esos ositos parecerán lindos por fuera, pero son una bestias asesinas si su amo les ordena atacarnos, así que tengan cuidado – advirtió Kimiko.

Siguieron caminando. Pero pararon en el camino cuando ya empezaban a sentir hambre.

-Bueno, es hora del almuerzo – anunció Raimundo buscando entre sus cosas algo que comer, pero no encontró nada, más bien, encontró una nota.

_Gracias por la comida que trajeron. No creerán que las consultas son gratis, ¿Eh? _

_ -Dojo- _

-Perfecto, esa lagartija nos quitó toda nuestra comida – dijo Raimundo haciendo la nota pedacitos.

-Podemos buscar comida aquí en el bosque, es lo que yo siempre hacía – sugirió Jackie.

-Pero estamos muy alejados de los arbustos y árboles que dan frutos comestibles, aquí solo hay plantas y hierbas venenosas, no encontraremos nada – dijo Kimiko.

En eso escucharon que alguien venía corriendo.

-¿Quién viene? – preguntó Omi.

-Probablemente sea un animal – dijo Chase, en eso un cerdo apareció de pronto, y detrás de él, un joven que lo perseguía.

-¡Ven aquí carne andante! – dijo este logrando atrapar al cerdito con sus grandes brazos.

-Ah... ¿Hola? – dijo el pequeño monje viendo de pies a cabeza al grandulón que estaba ahí.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, visitantes! – dijo él con una sonrisa –Muy buenas tardes jóvenes exploradores, bienvenidos a la granja Bailey. Soy Clay, hijo del dueño de esta parte del bosque – se presentó el rubio.

-Mucho gusto joven Clay, soy el príncipe Chase Young, de Xiaolin –

-¿Príncipe? ¿Y qué hace un príncipe como usted por esta zona? –

-Estamos en busca de un artefacto místico que se encuentra en el reino Heylin, así que estamos dirigiéndonos para allá. Pero lamentablemente ahora estamos con mucha hambre y nuestra comida fue robada por un lagarto parlante, así que... ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde podamos hallar comida? – preguntó Raimundo.

-Pueden venir a mi granja, ahí hacemos comida en abundancia – los invitó Clay, sosteniendo el cerdito que intentaba escaparse.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias – sonrió Jacqueline.

-Síganme, no está muy lejos de aquí –

-¿Una granja en medio del bosque? Wow, eso es nuevo – dijo Kim.

-Granjas en medio del bosque será la última moda cuando todos se enteren –

_El príncipe, la princesa mitad príncipe, el soldado, el monje, la bella joven y el granjero, se iban a embarcar en más sorpresas por encontrar el objeto místico Shen-Gong-Wu, que es lo único que logrará que el príncipe Chase se case con la princesa Jacqueline. Mientras tanto, la malvada bruja Wuya tiene varios trucos bajo la manga, que pondrán en peligro las vidas de estos exploradores, ¿Lograrán llegar hacía su destino? _

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Pues sí, la maldición de** **Jackie es convertirse en un varón. Pobrecita... Chase está tan empeñado en convertirla en una chica de por vida que no toma en cuenta sus sentimientos. Y ya apareció nuestro vaquero favorito. **

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que la escuela y las tareas me tienen estresada y me cuesta mucho escribir, hago todo mi esfuerzo los fines de semana para avanzar con el fic. Les adelanto por cierto de que esta historia solo tiene planeada cinco capítulos, este es el tercero, así que solo faltan dos y se acaba. **

**Siento que tenga que acabarse pero no me gusta escribir muchos capítulos en una historia, pero si quieren más Chack de parte mío... ¡No se vayan a perder mi futura trilogía! Si, tendrá Chack y en cantidad.**

**No seré mala y les adelantaré el título:**

_**Lágrimas de Sangre. **_

**¿Les suena interesante? Bueno, estén atentos que en cualquier momento puedo publicar esta historia. **

**Bueno, sin más me despido, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Bueno, ¡Bienvenidos a mi dulce hogar! – el vaquero abrió la puerta de la casa, dando a ver un lugar rústico y con falta de higiene.

-Está mejor de lo que esperaba – se conformó Chase entrando a la casa, junto con los demás.

-¿Que se les puede dar a unos exploradores como ustedes? – Se preguntó Clay, en eso le vino una idea -¡Lo tengo! – sacó de una repisa una bolsa, en la que contenía pan, y en una refrigeradora (No las modernas, en esos armarios en que se les ponía hielo adentro) Sacó leche y mantequilla –No es mucho pero... creo que es lo más adecuado para ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres con "adecuado" para nosotros? – preguntó Raimundo.

-Bueno, es que aquí comemos todo los que nos trae el bosque, así que dudo que su estómago pueda aguantar esa clase de comida – contestó el rubio.

-No hay problema, me conformo con un pan con mantequilla y un vaso de leche – dijo Jackie tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

-Pueden descansar si quieren, debió de ser un largo viaje desde el reino Xiaolin hasta aquí –

-No gracias, la verdad es que mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor será – dijo el príncipe.

-Pero todos estamos cansados, yo aceptó tu ofrecimiento Clay – lo contradijo Jacqueline.

-No, nos iremos apenas terminemos de comer – respondió Chase dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

-Insisto en que nos quedemos un rato –

-Pero yo insisto en que nos vayamos –

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en ti mismo por un tiempo? –

-¿¡Yo pienso en mí mismo!? –

-Obvio. Te quieres ir rápido porque quieres encontrar ese Shen-Gong-Wu para que me conviertas en mujer para siempre, algo que no quiero pero no tomas en cuenta, para que puedas regresar a tu palacio y seas el rey –

Chase se quedó sin palabras, odiaba admitirlo pero ella tenía la razón.

-_Touché – _dijo Raimundo comiendo de su pan.

-Como quieras, nos quedaremos un rato aquí, pero nos iremos antes de que anochezca – Chase aceptó de mala gana, a lo que Jackie sonrío complacida, pero luego se acordó de que estaba molesta con el príncipe y cambió su semblante a uno enojado.

-Bueno, afuera tengo unas cómodas hamacas que pueden usar, a menos que deseen descansar en el granero – dijo Clay.

-Nos quedaremos con las hamacas – dijo Kimiko haciendo una mueca de asco con pensar en dormir con un montón de gallinas.

Y sí, después de comer un delicioso almuerzo-desayuno, los exploradores, aventureros, o como quieran llamarlos, se fueron a dormir en la intemperie, bajo la sombra de unos altos árboles que les traía una brisa refrescante.

-¿Saben qué? Renunciaré a ser guardia del palacio y me vendré a vivir aquí – decía Raimundo mientras daba un bostezo –Sin tener que trabajar, solo con el bosque dándome comida... con hermosas sirenas en la laguna y... – en eso se quedó dormido.

-Definitivamente no lo contrataría para hacer guardia nocturna – comentó la japonesa –Y dime Jackie, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-No lo sé, aún sigo molesta con ese engreído que tendré como esposo. Tal vez la razón por la que las chicas de su reino sean tan presumidas y engreídas es porque siguen de ejemplo a ese principito egoísta – se quejó Jackie, lo suficientemente alto como para que Chase escuchara y se le hirviera la sangre.

-Cálmese príncipe – le dijo Omi – Cuando conoció a la princesa Jacqueline, ¿O debería decirle príncipe Jackson? Como sea, cuando conoció al príncipe/princesa usted estaba muy ansioso por llegar al reino y convertirla en su esposa, pero ahora parece que le molesta su presencia.

-Se nota que estaba tan desesperado que no vi la realidad de esa pelirroja, de seguro que ha sacado algo de esa bruja Wuya – dijo Chase lo suficientemente alto para que la albina escuchara.

-Kimiko, si no te fuera de mucha molestia, ¿Podrías decirle a Chase que deje de gritar? Se supone que estamos descansando, pero su bulliciosa voz perturba nuestra pacífica estadía en esta hermosa granja en el bosque – dijo Jacqueline bien alto que Chase pudo escucharla.

-Bueno, pero... - Kimiko se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando justo ahora, Jackie iba a utilizarla como mediadora aun cuando Chase escuchara todo lo que decía.

-Omi, dile a Jackie que la bulliciosa voz viene de ella, y que si se está perturbando el descanso de esta tarde es porque ella lo quiere así – dijo Chase casi gritando.

-Pero príncipe... –

-Kimiko, dile a Chase que no es mi culpa, que él ha empezado todo desde que apareció él con su estúpida melena de chica –

-¡Omi, dile a Jackie que nada de esto pasaría si ella no fuese una niñita mimada que no está a gusto siendo mujer! –

-¡Kimiko, dile a Chase que se puede largar de aquí en este instante si va a seguir insultando mi comodidad siendo un varón! –

-¡Omi, dile a Jackie que sería mejor que ella se fuese! –

-¡Kimiko, dile a Chase que eso haré, y que será mejor que jamás me vuelva a ver porque si no saldrá muy mal de esta! –

-¡Bien! –

-¡Bien! –

-¡Bien! – dijeron al unísono tomando caminos distintos. En eso Raimundo se despertó de su corto sueño.

-¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó cuándo estuvo bien despierto.

-No lo querrás saber – le dijo Kim soltando un suspiro.

Chase se alejó un poco de la granja de Clay, necesitaba estar solo, esa pelirroja era peor que todas las chicas engreídas que había visto entrar en el palacio, hasta incluso aquellas chicas empezaron a parecerle atractivas. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba, hasta que aquella persona decidió llamar su atención con un leve ruido en los arbustos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó sacando su espada –Si es una tal pelirroja que quiere disculparse, te lo digo de una vez, será en vano.

-Bueno – escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de las sombras que se encontraban entre los arbustos y árboles –Tengo una razón para disculparme, pero no soy pelirroja – apareció de entre la oscuridad de las sombras una hermosa chica peliazul.

-Oh, lo lamento, creí que eras otra persona – dijo Chase guardando su espada.

-Está bien, yo soy la que debería disculparse, no quería asustarte –

-No lo hiciste – Después de que el príncipe dijera aquello hubo un silencio incómodo, pero la muchacha solucionó eso presentándose.

-Soy Shadow Grim – dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Príncipe Chase Young, de Xiaolin – dijo él estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-Vaya, un príncipe, no me lo esperaba –

-Y... ¿Qué haces tú sola por estos bosques? –

-Bueno, digamos que no estaba sola. Paseaba por los bosques con mi hermana menor Willow, pero cuando estaba jugando a las escondidas con ella me perdí. Caminé y caminé por toda la noche, pero lo único que ocasionó eso fue que me adentrara más al bosque, y me alejara de mi hogar –

-Dime dónde vives, mis amigos y yo podemos ayudarte a regresar –

-Es un poco cerca del antiguo reino Heylin, vivimos alejados del pueblo y la gente –

-Que coincidencia, justo nosotros vamos para allá, te llevaremos con nosotros entonces –

-Oh, muchas gracias príncipe Chase – dijo la chica dándole un abrazo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se separó de él avergonzada –Lo siento, no quería...

-Está bien, me gustan los abrazos. _Al menos de chicas tan lindas como tú –_ pensó –Ven, de seguro debes tener hambre, le diré a Clay que te dé comida.

-¿Quién es Clay? –

-Es un muchacho que vive en esta granja –

-¿Una granja en medio del bosque? –

-Lo sé, es un poco extraño, pero gracias a ello fue que nos salvamos de morir de hambre –

Chase la trajo hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos descansando, quiénes se despertaron con la presencia de la nueva miembro.

-¿Príncipe? ¿A quién ha traído? – preguntó el monje mirando con desconfianza a la chica de pelo azul.

-Es Shadow, está perdida y le ofrecí mi ayuda para regresarla a casa – dijo Chase.

-Pero eso nos tardará más en llegar a Heylin – dijo Raimundo.

-No se preocupen, por suerte ella vive muy cerca del reino Heylin, así que la llevaremos con nosotros –

-¿Porque presiento que a Jackie no le gustará nada de esto? – le dijo Kimiko a Omi en el oído.

-¿Otra más? – preguntó el rubio de pronto.

-Clay, dale un poco de comida – ordenó el príncipe, a lo que el vaquero obedeció y se llevó a Shadow adentro de la casa para ofrecerle lo mismo que comieron los demás.

-¿Está seguro que debemos llevarla con nosotros? – preguntó Omi un poco preocupado, había algo en esa chica que le daba mala espina.

-Omi... – Chase se cruzó de brazos –Es una pobre chica que está perdida, ¿Que daño nos puede hacer?

-Tal vez no a nosotros- empezó a hablar Raimundo –Pero a ti y a Jackie puede que les cause ciertas complicaciones. Digo, no se vaya a poner celosa.

-¿Y eso es malo? Que se ponga celosa si quiere, después de todo es el problema de ella tener esos sentimientos –

-Príncipe Chase, no quiero ser irrespetuosa ni nada de eso pero, Jackie o... Jack, es una chica/chico muy leal y de hermosas cualidades. Y... me parece algo muy malvado de su parte que le quiera hacer pasar un mal rato, ella no se lo merece, la pobre no sabe nada de sus padres y... ha vivido casi toda su vida con una bruja. Además, ya está comprometido con ella – le recordó Kimiko.

-¿Y acaso no se puede romper el compromiso? – preguntó Chase.

-Príncipe, ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – dijo Omi levantando una ceja, en señal de confusión.

-Me refiero a que... bueno, si quiero casarme con otra persona puedo hacerlo, ¿No? – dijo él fijando sus ojos dorados en la hermosa peliazul que comía muy feliz en casa de Clay.

Omi y Kimiko se miraron preocupados, ¿Acaso Chase Young quería como esposa a la recién llegada? ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar Jackie? Y hablando de ella, ¿Dónde estaba?

La pelirroja albina caminó un rato por el bosque, pero no se alejó mucho, por temor a que se perdiera. Se echó sobre el pasto, mirando las hojas de los árboles. Cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando escuchó un ruido entre las hojas. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir a un pequeño niño, muy parecido a Omi por cierto, que estaba en la cima de un árbol, al parecer, queriendo agarrar un fruto. La rama en donde estaba no parecía muy resistente, y el pequeño, quien estiraba su brazo por alcanzar la fruta, poco a poco iba resbalándose de la rama. Jackie se levantó del suelo, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño empezó a gritarle.

-¡Oye niño, baja de ahí, te vas a caer! – el pequeño miró hacía bajo, pero solo le sonrió y siguió alzando la mano para alcanzar la fruta -¿¡No escuchas!? ¡Baja de ahí! ¡¿Quieres suicidarte o qué?! – pero el niño no le hacía caso, algo que molestó mucho a Jackie, pero sus sentimientos de enojo cambiaron cuando vio que la rama empezó a romperse, y el niño empezó a gritar preocupado. Jackie corrió hasta la altura del niño, y cuando este cayo, pudo atraparlo con sus brazos -¿¡Qué demonios crees que hacía allá arriba mini bola de queso!?

El pequeño se bajó de los brazos de la pelirroja y recogió sus lentes verdes que se le cayeron por el impacto. Después de eso miró a la albina con confusión para luego dirigirle una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento por no haberte hecho caso señorita, pero es que de verdad quería esa fruta – respondió.

-¿Y para eso pones tu vida en riesgo? –

-Jeje, ya me ha pasado varias veces, por suerte hay alguien que me puede rescatar en esas situaciones. Oh, gracias por haberlo hecho señorita, soy Maurice Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV, pero todos me dicen Ping-Pong –

-Lindo nombre, y muy raro por cierto. Soy Jacqueline Spicer, de noche Jackson Spicer, pero todos me dicen Jackie o Jack –

-¿Porque ese nombre de hombre para una chica tan bonita como tú? – preguntó con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad, a lo que a Jackie le pareció muy tierno.

-Porque de noche me convierto en un varón, pregúntale a mis amigos si quieres, vamos, te llevaré con ellos – la pelirroja tomó de la mano al pequeño y se lo llevó con los demás.

Al llegar todos observaron al pequeño que traía Jackie, y no tardaron en notar el gran parecido que tenía con el monje Omi.

-Pero si es la cosita más linda del mundo, ¿Cómo se llama? – Kimiko corrió hacía al pequeño, quién la saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es Ping-Pong, me lo encontré en el bosque – dijo Jackie, de pronto alzó la vista, y pudo notar que su prometido, si es que lo era, conversaba muy alegre con una desconocida chica peli azul – ¿Puedo preguntar ahora quién es ella?

-Oh, es Shadow, es una chica que Chase encontró en el bosque, está perdida, y justo su casa queda muy cerca del reino Heylin, ofrecimos llevarla, o bueno, Chase ofreció llevarla – le explicó Kimiko. La pelirroja miró detenidamente a la chica, soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

-Bueno, está bien, no me molesta –

-¿De verdad? –

-Para nada, digo, si está perdida y necesita ayuda, ¿Qué razón hay para no ofrecerle la nuestra? – Kim se sorprendió en la manera que reaccionó, normalmente alguien se pondría celoso pero ella no, nada de celos, ni un poquito, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Quién es el niño? – preguntó de pronto el príncipe.

-Se llama Ping-Pong, y según Jackie vendrá con nosotros – respondió Omi.

-Así es hermano Omi, los ayudaré en su búsqueda, mis habilidades les servirán de mucho – dijo el pequeño.

-Creo que estamos llevando demasiadas personas en esta aventura – dijo Chase.

-Yo creo que no – lo contradijo nuevamente Jackie –Ping-Pong es un pequeño niño que quiere ayudarnos, ¿Cómo decirle no a eso? Y al parecer, tu nueva amiguita Shadow está perdida, no sería justo y educado que la dejemos aquí en el bosque. Podemos llevarnos a los dos, no hay ningún problema para mi Chase. Y si lo sé, creerías que diría que dejemos a Shadow, pero no principito, no soy esa clase de persona ¿Entiendes?

Chase la miró perplejo, sinceramente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Es tu novia, esposa o algo así? – preguntó Shadow al príncipe.

-Eh... no, solo es mi prometida, aunque dudo mucho que lo siga siendo – susurró la última parte.

-Bueno, ya descansamos demasiado, creo que deberíamos seguir – dijo Jacqueline.

-Jamás he podido estar más de acuerdo, continuemos – todos cargaron sus cosas, se despidieron de Clay y se embarcaron nuevamente a esta gran aventura.

-No quiero molestarlo al entrometerme en su vida amorosa príncipe Chase pero, creo sentir cierta tensión entre usted y su prometida – dijo la peli azul, quién caminaba muy cerca del príncipe.

-No es de ninguna molestia para empezar, y si, entre Jackie y yo ha habido ciertos desacuerdos. Lo que sucede es esto. Necesito una esposa para poder ser rey en mi reino, y mi coronación es en casi una semana, al encontrar a Jackie me enteré de que está bajo un maleficio, ella... se convierte en un varón de noche, y eso ha creado un gran conflicto entre nosotros porque, hay una manera en que ella puede convertirse en mujer para siempre, el problema es que ella no quiere porque dice que se siente más a gusto siendo un varón –

-Wow, eso si es un grave problema- dijo de manera exagerada - Pero en mi opinión, yo creo que ella debería respetar y apoyar tus decisiones. Una verdadera esposa lo hace, y sí, hay veces en que el hombre puede equivocarse y la mujer puede interferir y sugerir una mejor opción pero, creo que eso de que quiere quedarse como hombre... es ya un capricho –

Ella tenía razón, lo de Jackie era solo un capricho, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía más a gusto siendo un hombre? Ella había nacido mujer después de todo, ¿No? ¿O es que acaso eso no era cierto?

-Deténganse todos – dijo Kimiko, a lo que todos obedecieron –Esta es zona de PandaBubba y sus pandas. Les advierto de antemano que esos pandas pueden parecer muy lindos, tiernos y adorables, pero son animales salvajes y carnívoros por dentro, no se les acerquen, y no hagan ruido o su líder mandará que nos coman, ¿De acuerdo? – todos asintieron.

Caminaron y caminaron, y poco a poco empezaron a ver a los tiernos pandas. Eran muy lindos y daban ganas de abrazarlos, pero debían resistir si querían seguir vivos.

-¿Que tan largo es este camino? – susurró Raimundo.

-Solo unos metros más y nos alejaremos completamente de ellos – respondió ella.

Pero esta vez, sin hacer el menor ruido, se encontraron con el casi humano PandaBubba.

-¿Quién les dijo que podían pasar por mi zona de pandas? – preguntó él de manera amenazante.

-Fue el zorrillo que está al comienzo del camino, él nos dijo que no había problema en que entráramos, hable con él porque hasta nos cobró la entrada - mintió Raimundo, y eso enfureció al panda.

-¿Cómo se llama? –

-Eh... – Raimundo no sabía que decir.

-Su nombre es ZorrilloBubba, mire que hasta le robó el nombre – mintió Kimiko.

-Con permiso – dijo el panda haciendo un lado a todos -¡Panditas! ¡Andando, ataquemos a ese zorrillo!

-Vaya que sí se la creyó – dijo Omi.

-Hey, eres una buena mentirosa – Raimundo felicitó a Kim.

-Sinceramente odio tener que mentir, pero es eso o dejar que esos panditas nos coman -

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, ya está anocheciendo y esos pandas pueden regresar – dijo el pequeño Ping-Pong.

-Tienes razón, continuemos, apenas nos alejemos de esta zona podremos buscar un lugar donde dormir – dijo la japonesa.

Continuaron caminaron hasta estar bien lejos de la zona de pandas. Y la noche empezó a acercarse, y por ende Jackie empezó a transformarse.

Al principio la pelirroja empezó a temblar, y luego su cabello rojizo se acortó, para que luego sus facciones femeninas cambiaran a unas más masculinas. Y de pronto, ella se había vuelto Jack de nuevo.

-¡No puede ser! – Ping-Pong se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Te expliqué por qué me convierto en hombre mini bola de queso – Jack se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé pero, me sorprendo porqué tú... tú eres idéntico al príncipe Jackson del reino Heylin –

-Dah, ese es el lugar donde justo estamos yendo. Y obviamente él es la princesa Jacqueline – dijo Raimundo.

-No, no... En el reino Heylin nunca hubo una princesa –

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kimiko.

-Nunca hubo una princesa, sino un príncipe. Y él es el príncipe Jack –

-Es la princesa Jackie – lo corrigió Chase, quién estaba tan confundido como todos.

-No, no... Déjenme explicarles, ya logro entender por qué le dicen princesa Jackie. En el reino Heylin nació un príncipe, no una princesa, pero el bebé, que es Jack, era muy parecido a una niña de pequeño, por lo que las hadas se confundieron cuando le entregaron los dones, y la última hada, que hizo que la maldición de la bruja Wuya no fuera de muerte, hizo que Jack sea una chica de día y de noche un chico, como originalmente había sido. El problema fue que como todos creían que Jack era una niña, creyeron hasta nuestros días que Jack siempre fue una chica, y que dejaba de existir siendo un chico, ¡Pero no! Jack deja de existir realmente de día –

-En resumen, aquella historia era una confusión, y la verdadera es que Jack es en serio un chico y que por tener de pequeño el parecido de una niña, se confundieron en contar la historia. Oh... con razón te sientes más a gusto siendo un varón – Raimundo pudo entender todo lo que el pequeño había explicado – Pero mi pregunta es esta, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Bueno, mi abuelo era el antiguo consejero del rey, pero cuando murió tuvo que irse del palacio, al igual que todos los empleados de la corte. Poco a poco la gente del reino empezó a irse, y así es como el reino Heylin terminó desolado –

-Entonces... si Jack es de verdad un chico, yo... – Chase aún no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, pero en cierto modo pareció aliviarlo –Está bien. De todos modos iremos al reino Heylin a buscar ese Shen-Gong-Wu, convertiré a Jack en un chico por siempre pero, ya no podré casarme con él...

Todos, menos Shadow soltaron un grito ahogado.

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?! – Jack estaba preocupado.

-Lo siento pero, tú te sientes cómodo siendo un chico, y yo necesito herederos, algo que tú no me darás a menos que te convierta en mujer para siempre, pero eso no quieres, así que... – Chase dirigió su mirada a la peli azul – Shadow Grim... – empezó a decir el príncipe arrodillándose.

-Chase, no... – dijo el albino con un hilo de voz, de pronto una cuantas lágrimas cayeron en su rostro, haciendo que se corriera el delineador que llevaba puesto, para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Quisieras ser mi esposa? – Los ojos de Shadow se iluminaron a la petición del príncipe, y ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! – la peli azul se arrojó de nuevo a los brazos del príncipe. Mientras que los demás no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando esos momentos.

-¡Príncipe Chase! – Omi se armó de valor para gritarle al mencionado -¡¿Cómo es posible que haga tal cosa?! ¡Es un monstruo!

-¡Omi! – Chase se enfadó con el monje, mientras que este tenía la cara muy roja de cólera.

-¡Omi tiene razón, no puede hacerle esto a Jack! ¡Le acaba de destrozar el corazón! ¡Es un...! –

-Tranquila Kimiko – Raimundo posó sus manos en los hombros de la japonesa, que estaba echando chispas –Él es el príncipe, y aunque lo que haya hecho fue una cosa horrible... él puede elegir a la persona con quien desea casarse.

-¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Olvídenlo! ¡No ayudaré más a este príncipe! – la pelinegra salió corriendo de ahí, en busca del pelirrojo. Lo mismo hizo Omi, y Raimundo le siguió, no sin antes darle al príncipe una de sus miradas más mortíferas que tenía.

-Lamento la reacción de mis compañeros – se disculpó Chase.

-No te preocupes, no me sorprende que reaccionaran así –

-Ahora si me disculpas, iré a buscar un lugar donde dormir –

-De acuerdo, luego te alcanzo –

Ahora el pequeño Ping-Pong y Shadow se encontraban a solas en esos momentos. Y la peli azul sonrió al pequeño de una manera diabólica.

-Gracias por dar aquella información, realmente me ha resultado muy útil a mi plan – dijo de manera misteriosa.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? – Ping-Pong estaba confundido. De pronto Shadow se acercó al pequeño, y de la nada apareció la máscara del espectro Wuya en su rostro, a lo que él dio un grito ahogado.

-Di una palabra y terminarás como ella – dijo la espectro refiriéndose al cuerpo de la joven que poseyó.

Mientras tanto, Jack había corrido hasta llegar a una parte solitaria del bosque, donde se encontraba una cueva. En donde se sentó en la entrada, llorando y llorando sin parar, hasta que una delicada mano tocó su hombro.

-¿Jack? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la dueña de la mano.

-¿Kimiko? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el pelirrojo limpiándose las lágrimas con su suéter.

-Vine a consolarte. Lo que hizo Chase fue horrible, si yo tuviera el poder para destruirlo lo haría, créeme. No entiendo por qué haría algo así, al principio parecía ser alguien muy educado y caballeroso, pero ahora... tiene los mismos defectos que un monstruo, hasta que creo que Raimundo es mucho más caballeroso –

-Oye, dilo más fuerte – se escuchó la voz del mencionado.

-Raimundo, luego habrá tiempo para tus conquistas, por el momento hay que ver si Jack está bien – dijo el monje.

-Estoy bien, nunca he estado mejor. Si no les molesta quiero estar solo – respondió de manera brusca.

-Jack... deja que te ayudemos... –

-¡No Omi! ¡Entiendo que Chase prefiera a esa chica mil veces que a mí porque soy solamente un chico que ha vivido con una maldición toda su vida! ¡Además, yo no puedo darle hijos, y ese es un buen punto para que me desprecie! ¡Quiero que me dejen tranquilo y que se vayan por donde vinieron! ¡Puede que Wuya haya sido una bruja malvada, pero tenía razón cuando dijo que eran unos rufianes! – Jack se adentró más en la cueva, y Raimundo y Omi estaban por seguirlo cuando Kimiko los detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el moreno.

-No entren, esta es la cueva del Mimo – dijo ella mirando la entrada de la cueva, que tenía forma de una máscara.

-¡Pero Jack está allá adentro! – dijo Omi.

-Lo sé, y lo que el Mimo hace es muy peligroso, no podemos arriesgarnos. Sé por mi padre que el Mimo puede dar una oportunidad al que se siente solo, triste o deprimido. Espero que él pueda darle una oportunidad a Jack de irse, si no, él nunca volverá a mencionar palabra alguna –

Jack corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a una parte de la cueva en donde notó mucho más iluminación. Siguió caminando, y cuando llegó al medio de la cueva pudo ver un enorme palacio color blanco, adornado con rayas color rojo.

-¿Acaso esta no es la cueva del...? – para cuando terminó su pregunta ya estaba adentro de aquel palacio - ...Mimo?

Pudo ver que en un trono color rojo estaba sentando un chico de cabello negros, que vestía igual que un mimo, y que observaba a Jack entre curioso y enojado. Hizo unas señas que Jack pudo entender a la perfección.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" – fue la pregunta del mimo.

-Ah... bueno, estaba muy triste y corrí hasta llegar a esta cueva, y bueno, me adentré más en ella – respondió muy nervioso.

-"¿Y por qué estabas triste?" –

-Bueno, porque... mi prometido terminó conmigo y ahora se va a casar con una chica que conoció apenas unas horas –

-"Pobrecillo, te destrozaron el corazón..." – dijo haciendo una mueca de pena.

-Pues sí... – dijo el albino soltando un suspiro. De la nada el Mimo ya estaba enfrente suyo - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó un poco aterrado.

-"Yo hago las preguntas aquí, ¿Cómo se llama esa vil persona que te hizo esto?" –

-Chase Young –

-"¿Quieres darle una buena lección a ese Chase Young?" –

-¿Yo? ¿Darle una lección? Sería yo el que terminaría aprendiendo una lección –

-"No me refiero a esa clase lección. Si no más bien a una a mi modo" – el Mimo sacó de la nada unas largas tijeras color negro, que tenían una que otra mancha de sangre, y luego sacó un hilo y aguja – "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo le quito la voz a mis víctimas?"

Jack tragó saliva imaginándose lo que él le haría al príncipe.

* * *

-¡Príncipe Chase! ¡Príncipe Chase! ¡Príncipe Chase! – gritó Omi corriendo hacía donde se encontraba él.

-¿Que sucede contigo? – preguntó confundido.

-Jack ha entrado a la cueva del Mimo, y... –

-¡No! ¡No podemos entrar ahí, el Mimo nos sacaría las cuerdas vocales! – advirtió Kimiko, quién también vino corriendo.

-¿Y cómo rayos puede sacar las cuerdas vocales de alguien? - Preguntó Raimundo, quién también llegó corriendo.

-El Mimo tiene unas enormes tijeras que cortan tu garganta y por ende te corta las cuerdas vocales, luego te cose el cuello para que parezca que no tienes heridas y te quedas mudo de por vida –

-¡Probablemente eso le haga a Jack! – Omi grito lleno de preocupación.

-En ese caso debemos salvarlo – dijo Chase.

-¿Pero y sí a ustedes también les deja mudos? – preguntó Shadow con fingida preocupación.

-¡No podemos dejar solo a Jack con ese tétrico Mimo! – gritó Kimiko desesperada.

-Andando, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo el príncipe. Todos llegaron por fin a la cueva, donde empezaron a adentrarse hasta llegar al palacio, donde de pronto entraron como por arte de magia.

Lograron ver el trono, en donde el mismo Mimo estaba sentado ahí con las tijeras en mano, y Jack estaba a lado del trono, amarrado con unas cadenas y no paraba de gritar ayuda.

-"Vaya, vaya, pero si son los amigos de los que Jack me ha hablado hace solo unos minutos. Al parecer están muy ansiosos de quedarse mudos, ¿No es así?" – dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¡Chicos, ayúdenme! – gritaba Jack.

-¡Ven y pelea como hombre! – le gritó Chase, a lo que el Mimo sonrió complacido y de la nada ya estaba enfrente de él.

En eso Chase empezó a pelear contra el Mimo, intentando desarmarlo, ya que usaba su larga tijera como espada y esta podía sacarle un ojo si se desconcentraba, mientras que los demás fueron donde Jack para liberarlo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ping-Pong. De pronto las cadenas se desprendieron del cuerpo de Jack y estas amarraron a los demás.

-¿Que está sucediendo? – Raimundo quería soltarse de aquellas cadenas, pero le era inútil. El pelirrojo les dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa y caminó hacía donde Chase y el Mimo estaban peleando.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ayúdame! – le pidió el príncipe mientras que su espada caía muy lejos de él. Estaba desarmado. Y con un mimo psicópata que se proponía dejarlo mudo de por vida.

-"¿Estás listo para presenciar el espectáculo Jackie?" – le preguntó el Mimo formando una sonrisa dulce y a la vez siniestra en sus labios.

-Algo así... – Jack de pronto golpeó al mimo con la espada de Chase, y este por el impacto que tuvo el arma con su cabeza se desmayó. Las cadenas que tenían aprisionados a los demás se soltaron de repente, y a los lejos del palacio se podía ver la salida de aquella cueva.

-Vaya, creí por poco que de verdad ibas a traicionarnos – dijo Chase, quién volvió a coger su espada.

-Ah no, no iba a permitir que ese mimo loco te corte la garganta y te saque las cuerdas vocales... – Jack agarró la tijera -¡Cuando yo puedo hacerlo! – Estaba dispuesto a clavarle esa tijera al príncipe cuando los demás lo agarraron de los brazos y lo detuvieron a tiempo.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! – Omi estaba colgado de unos de los brazos del albino, que no paraba de abrir y cerrar las tijeras con intención de cortarle el cuello a Chase.

-¡Quiero mi venganza! ¡Este maldito...! –

-¡Tranquilízate! – Raimundo de una patada hizo que el pelirrojo soltara las tijeras, para que luego él cayera de rodillas al suelo y se echara a llorar, de nuevo.

-¡¿Ve lo que sucede cuando te comprometes con alguien y luego lo abandonas por otra persona que ni siquiera conoces?! –

-¡Omi, yo soy el príncipe! ¡Puedo elegir a quien quiera! – respondió Chase nuevamente enojado.

-¡Oigan! – Shadow vino corriendo hacía ellos -¿Están todos bien? ¿No te pasó nada Chasie?

-Felizmente no. Al menos no por ahora – dijo mirando al pelirrojo con enojo.

Todos salieron de la cueva, y por último quedaba cruzar el puente de Hannibal Roy Bean. Según como Kimiko lo había descrito, era un frijol que podía cambiar de tamaño cuando se le antojara. Era alguien astuto y tramposo, y para poder cruzar su puente debías resolver uno de sus enigmas, si la respuesta era correcta te dejaba pasar y con un regalo en manos, si no, te quedabas donde estabas y ya no tenías oportunidad de volver a responder sus enigmas.

Pero era de noche, y no era adecuado seguir sin descansar primero. Ping-Pong no podía dormir tranquilo esa noche, sabía que debía decirles a todos que Shadow en realidad era la bruja Wuya, pero tenía miedo de ser poseído como le ocurrió a aquella chica.

En otro lado, Jack se sentía muy deprimido. Solo porque estaba molesto con Chase no significaba que no quisiera casarse con él como desde un principio le había propuesto. Si tan solo no hubiera abierto la boca y confesado sus sentimientos de comodidad siendo un chico, probablemente esto jamás hubiera pasado.

Chase sin embargo estaba tranquilo, pero se sentía mal por Jack, pero lo recompensaría liberándolo de la maldición con el Shen-Gong-Wu. Después de eso se casaría con Shadow, y se convertiría en el rey de Xiaolin.

Shadow, o más bien Wuya, estaba muy contenta, pues no solo se convertiría en reina, sino que también tendría tanto poder en aquel puesto que nadie la descubriría. Primero mataría a Ping-Pong por si se le ocurriera decir algo, y segundo se desasiría de Jack para que no se interponga en su camino.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, y nada ni nadie lo iba a estropear. Y si fuera el caso, la persona que lo hiciera sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos.

_Wuya estaba muy segura de que todo iba a salir como ella deseaba. Ahora que Jack estaba con el corazón destrozado... ¿Seguiría teniendo sentimientos por aquel príncipe? Y hablando de él, ¿Chase descubriría a tiempo la verdad acerca de su nueva prometida? ¿Omi, Kimiko y Raimundo seguirán enojados por la decisión malvada que tomó Chase Young? Y por último, ¿Ping-Pong se armará de valor para decirles la verdad a todos y así desenmascarar a la chica peli azul? Ya están muy cerca de llegar a Heylin, y el final de esta historia está acercándose, ¿Llegará a terminar todo con el final feliz que deseamos? ¿O los malos ganarán y se avecinará un final desastroso? Solo el tiempo, las decisiones y los sentimientos lo decidirán._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. ¿¡Porque demonios soy tan mala con Jack!? Me siento muy mal por mi pelirrojo favorito, el malo de Chase prefiere a Shadow antes que a él... Aunque claro, Wuya es la que tenía planeado todo esto. **

**Me gustó mucho este capítulo, sobre todo porque aparecieron los dos nuevos personajes de Xiaolin Chronicles, y porque apareció el Mimo. Lo sé, lo hice demasiado aterrador, cuando él es tan buenito y agradable, y sí, para que no le llegara a dejar mudo a Jack y ayudarlo a vengarse tubo que sentirse un poquillo atraído a él. **

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, recuerden que en el siguiente todo termina, ¿Quieren final feliz o final trágico? ¡Yo voto por un final happy! Aunque sinceramente me siento muy triste porque se acaba esta historia, lo sé, tengo el poder para continuarla y he pensado en hacerlo pero, no tendría el tiempo para escribirlo y actualizarlo, además de que tengo otra historia pendiente y muchas otras más que vendrán en el futuro. **

**¿Que hay sobre **_**Lágrimas de sangre**_**? En algún momento lo publicaré, cuando termine **_**Hide And Seek**_** primero. Les adelanto que la historia no tiene nada que ver con el título, ¿Razón? Bueno, una amiga mía me dijo que las historias con títulos que no tienen nada que ver con la trama llaman más la atención, ¿Será cierto? ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**Les aviso por cierto que ya soy miembro del Foro Chack, mi cuenta tiene el mismo nombre que la de , es... "LaMisticaIssa13". Estén atentos porque en cualquier momento publicaré algún Fanart que tenga que ver con mis historias, estoy trabajando en un dibujo para este fic, solo espero poder terminarlo.**

**Eso es todo por ahora lectores, los espero en el siguiente y último capítulo. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó el día siguiente. La mañana estaba fría, igual que el corazón de cierta persona. Todos se levantaron, un poco somnolientos porque el canto de los pájaros los había levantado más temprano de lo que solían despertar. Recogieron sus cosas y siguieron su camino.

-¿Aún iremos a Heylin? Ya no es necesario, podemos mandar a un mensajero para que les avise a mis padres acerca de la boda – Shadow caminaba a lado de Chase, y aún no lograba comprender porque iban a aquel reino si el príncipe ya había encontrado una prometida, una mejor y nueva prometida.

-Me siento mal por Jack así que... iré a Heylin a buscar el Shen-Gong-Wu para dejarlo como un chico de por vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él después de... ya sabes, romperle el corazón – dijo el príncipe con voz apagada, como si todavía sintiera algo por él, si es que había tenido esos sentimientos desde el principio.

-Chase, por favor. No es necesario que conviertas a Jack de por vida en un chico, él está bien, ¿No ves lo feliz que está? – la peli azul señaló a la pelirroja, que estaba con la mirada en el suelo, muy triste al igual que aquel día.

-La verdad es que yo no le veo nada de alegría a esa chica/chico – respondió Chase. Shadow frunció el ceño, este viaje iba a retrasar un poco su plan, debían llegar a tiempo para la coronación.

-Bueno Kimiko, si mal no recuerdo... creo que sigue el puente de Hannibal Roy Bean, ¿No es así? – preguntó Raimundo a la japonesa.

-Estás en lo correcto Rai. Hannibal Roy Bean es un horrible frijol que custodia el puente, que es el único acceso al reino Heylin, a menos que tengas alas y pases volando el puente, algo que obviamente ninguno de nosotros puede hacer. Para cruzar del otro lado te da un enigma, si lo resuelves te concede el permiso para pasar y encima te da un regalo, si no, ya no puedes cruzar nunca, por más que pasen los años él nunca se olvida de las personas que intentaron cruzar su puente. Por eso debemos pensar bien en el enigma y no apresurarnos en dar una respuesta, si no, olvídenlo, no cruzaremos jamás – explicó Kim.

-¿Y qué clase de enigmas pone este tal Hannibal? – preguntó el monje Omi.

-Depende, hay veces en que te pone un enigma fácil cuando está de buen humor, y hay otras veces en que te pone un enigma complicado si está de malas –

-¿Cómo crees que esté ahora? – preguntó Raimundo.

-Supongo que feliz, un clima tan gris y triste como este pone de buen humor a cualquier villano –

Mientras conversaban, Ping-Pong se acercó a la pelirroja, mirándola con sus ojitos de preocupación y tristeza.

-Srta. Jackie, ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el pequeño. La albina lo miró unos momentos para luego responder.

-No, Ping-Pong, no estoy bien – dijo soltando un suspiro. El niño la siguió observando mientras pensaba en cómo podía decirles a todos que Shadow era en realidad la bruja Wuya, que tenía planes malvados por realizar.

Bueno, la bruja solo le dijo que le ocurriría lo mismo que a la chica de pelo azul sí decía lo que había visto, pero la palabra "decir", ¿Acaso no significa también hablar? ¿Y si decía la verdad pero sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras con su boca? Al pequeño se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a escribir algo en un cuaderno que sacó de su mochila. La pelirroja lo miró algo confundida, para luego clavar su mirada al suelo nuevamente. Ping-Pong escribió y escribió durante casi todo el camino, hasta que por fin arrancó una hoja del cuaderno y se la entregó a la pelirroja cuando Shadow estaba distraída alagando a Chase.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella sosteniendo el papel.

-No lo leas en voz alta por favor – le pidió Ping-Pong. Jackie levantó una ceja confundida, pero le hizo caso y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

_Srta. Jackie, toda la noche he estado pensando en un asunto que me es urgente decir. Es un poco complicado confesarlo, así que seré breve..._

-Ping-Pong, el hecho de que esté soltera ahora no significa que esté dispuesta a tener una relación con otra persona. Además, soy mucho mayor que tú, ¡Eres solo un niño Ping! –

-No le estoy entregando una carta de amor de parte mía Srta. Jackie, siga leyendo... mal pensada – susurró el pequeño la última parte.

-Ok... – dijo confundida, pero siguió con la lectura.

_Shadow Grim no es lo que parece ser. Al parecer, cuando ustedes mataron a la bruja Wuya, no la mataron del todo. Se volvió un espectro y poseyó el cuerpo de esa chica de pelo azul. Su plan es casarse con el príncipe Chase Young para que no solo gobierne el reino Xiaolin, sino que también para que nunca nadie sepa de ella y no puedan desenmascararla. Su plan va bien hasta ahora, y me amenazó con poseerme si decía una sola palabra, por eso estoy escribiendo esto, necesito que usted le diga a los demás lo que está ocurriendo, y debe buscar la manera de detener a Wuya._

_Atte: Ping-Pong._

Jackie se quedó perpleja, miró la carta y a Ping-Pong varias veces seguidas. No podía creer que después de todo esa malvada bruja aún seguía con vida.

-Tiene que advertirle a los demás, pero debe hacerlo cuando tenga un plan para detener a esta malvada bruja. Por mis conocimientos, sé que en el reino Heylin, en el armario de reliquias del reino, hay un artefacto místico que puede detenerla. Su padre lo consiguió para algún día poder encerrar a esa bruja. Al llegar ahí debe tomarlo, decir la verdad, el espectro enfurecido saldrá del cuerpo para poseerme a mí, y usted deberá encerrarla con el artefacto –

-¿Yo? Pero, pero... –

-Sé que puede hacerlo Srta. Jackie. Debe hacerlo por el bien del reino Xiaolin, por el bien de usted y del príncipe Chase Young –

La pelirroja miró al pequeño, dedicándole una sonrisa por sus palabras de ánimo. Ahora que ella sabía la verdad debería demostrarla ante todos. Pero faltaba un detalle para realizar el plan.

Llegaron por fin al puente de Hannibal Roy Bean. Y efectivamente, era un pequeño frijol que custodiaba el largo puente que los llevaría a su destino.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó el frijol poniéndose delante del puente.

-Soy el príncipe Chase Young. Vengo con mis compañeros para ir hacía el reino Heylin, por lo que sé este es el único acceso que podemos tener hacía allá. Necesitamos de su permiso para cruzar –

-Mmm... – El frijol empezó a observar a todos de pies a cabeza – Si quieren pasar deberán responder un enigma.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema -

-Bueno, bueno, les daré unos de mis más fáciles acertijos, ya que hoy me siento de un buen humor por este hermoso día-

-Te lo dije – dijo Kimiko a Raimundo.

-Aquí va el enigma, o acertijo, o como quieran llamarlo... "Tengo una pregunta, no se la respuesta. ¿Qué pregunta es si se resuelve matemáticamente?"

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Danos una pista – pidió Chase.

-Bueno, solo porque eres el príncipe – dijo Hannibal - la respuesta está en las silabas de "respuesta" si las mezclas.

Nuevamente todos se pusieron a pensar.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo sé la respuesta! – Jackie alzó la mano.

-Pues dila... –

-¡No! ¿Qué tal si es la incorrecta? Jamás podremos volver a pasar – dijo Chase preocupado.

-Si sé la respuesta es porque sé la respuesta. Confía en mí, yo sé lo que hago – Chase miró a Jackie un poco asustado, pero accedió.

-La respuesta es... "Pues resta" – todos la miraron entre confundidos y aterrados. Hannibal se puso a pensar y suspiró.

-Es la respuesta correcta, pueden pasar – el frijol les concedió el paso, a lo que todos abrazaron a Jackie, menos Shadow, quién la miraba de manera fría y desinteresada. Todos cruzaron el puente, donde se encontraron con sus caballos, que misteriosamente habían llegado ahí.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren! ¡Nuestros caballos! – gritó Raimundo señalando a los animales, que se encontraban parados frente a ellos esperándolos.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? – se preguntó Omi subiendo al suyo.

-Ni idea, pero lo bueno es que están aquí y con ellos podremos llegar más rápido al castillo, ¡Andando! – dijo Chase, quién cómo los demás, montaron hasta llegar al palacio. Era un enorme castillo todo abandonado y sucio, parecía recién sacado de una película de miedo. Abrieron las grandes puertas, y entraron sin más.

Jackie se acordó de lo que debía a hacer, y sin que se dieran cuenta, se fue a buscar el artefacto que podía encerrar a Wuya.

Mientras que los demás fueron a buscar ese Shen-Gong-Wu. Después de buscar en un montón de habitaciones, pudieron encontrarlo, en el trono del rey. Tenía forma de corazón, y por la forma en que brillaba no dudaron de que se trataba del objeto que estaban buscando.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está Jackie? – preguntó Chase una vez que pudo coger el objeto sin problemas.

Todos miraron a todos lados, pero no la encontraron con ellos.

-Seguramente debe estar recorriendo el palacio. Después de todo este era su hogar, seguro que tiene algunos recuerdos de este lugar y no quiere perder la oportunidad de estar en casa de nuevo – inventó Ping-Pong para despistar a Shadow, quién empezó a mirar al pequeño de manera sospechosa.

Jackie mientras tanto fue a buscar en las habitaciones ese armario en donde se encontraba el artefacto que tanto necesitaba. Buscó y buscó, pero no encontró nada. Si era un armario lleno de reliquias valiosas obviamente debería estar en un lugar muy seguro, fuera del alcance de los ladrones y sobre todo, de la bruja Wuya.

La pelirroja entonces se acordó de algo. Fue corriendo hacía una habitación, que al parecer era una antigua biblioteca. Empezó a buscar un pasadizo secreto por ahí, jalando todos los libros que podía, hasta que dio con uno. Era de color negro, y tenía adornos en la portada color rojo, además de que llevaba la letra "S" escrita en medio. Jackie no dudó de que se trataba del libro de la historia de la familia Spicer, lo cogió y un pasadizo secreto se abrió delante de ella. Sin más demora corrió por el pasadizo a buscar ese armario. Corrió y corrió, cuando en eso, vio delante suyo un hermoso armario color plata. Sin duda supo que ese era el armario que buscaba. Lo abrió, y se encontró con un montón de cosas valiosas, entre ellas, un cilindro de plata, que tenía de etiqueta el nombre "Wuya". La albina supo que ese era el artefacto. Lo sacó y fue corriendo hacía la salida de aquel pasadizo. Cuando por fin salió, cerró el pasaje secreto y salió de la biblioteca, encontrándose con sus compañeros.

-¿Jackie? ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando, Chase encontró el Shen-Gong-Wu – dijo Kimiko.

-Pues yo encontré la verdad – respondió ella.

-¿Qué? – se preguntaron todos sin entender bien a que se refería la albina.

–Chase, ella no es lo que parece ser– dijo la pelirroja señalando a Shadow – Cuando mataste a Wuya no la mataste del todo, se volvió un espectro y poseyó el cuerpo de esa chica. Tiene un plan maligno, y parte de su plan era impedir que yo me casase contigo.

-¿Eso es cierto? – Chase se dirigió a la peli azul, y esta negaba con la cabeza, asustada y enojada por la verdad que la princesita había dicho.

-Chase, te juro que no sé de qué está hablando – Shadow intentó hacerse la inocente.

-Ping-Pong me lo dijo, ¡Él te vio! – Con eso último que dijo Jackie, la máscara de espectro apareció en el rostro de la chica, y no se vía nada contento que digamos.

-¡Te advertí de lo que pasaría maldito chismoso! – gritó el espectro, que poco a poco empezó a salir del cuerpo de la joven, cambiando sus cabellos azules a unos rubios. Intentó poseer a Ping-Pong, pero Jackie reaccionó de inmediato, y, usando el cilindro que encontró en el armario, absorbió a Wuya y la encerró para siempre.

-Wow, eso estuvo muy cerca – dijo el pequeño dando un suspiro de alivio.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Chase perplejo al enterarse de que por poco se casa con una bruja fantasma.

Mientras tanto, la chica rubia se levantó del suelo un poco mareada y confundida.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó agarrando su cabeza, mientras que Raimundo y Omi ayudaban a que se levantara.

-Estás en Heylin, soy Omi – dijo él.

-Me llamo Willow – la rubia miró a todos lados - ¿Que hago en el reino Heylin?

-Es una larga historia – le dijo Raimundo.

Todos salieron del castillo, encontrándose con alguien muy conocido.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó cierto dragón.

-¿Dojo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el monje Omi.

-Solo de paseo, verificando que todo esté yendo bien con su misión- el dragón vio que Chase tenía en manos el artefacto que le mencionó – Y parece que la completaron.

-Así es – respondió el príncipe.

-Bueno, espero que todo este viaje les haya ayudado a resolver el problema que tenían –

Chase y Jackie se miraron unos segundos. Pues no, todo se complicó estos últimos días.

-Bueno, en realidad todo ha ido en mal de peor – dijo Chase.

-Entonces lo que necesitan es una disculpa. Adelante, es muy sencillo – dijo el dragón.

-Bueno... – comenzó a hablar Chase – Después de enterarme de lo que sucedió contigo, y lo de tu maldición... yo... eh... – el príncipe notó que todos miraban la escena como si estuvieran viendo una telenovela -¿Les importaría dejarnos a solas?

-Seguro, vamos chicos, váyanse – les ordenó Kimiko, quién estaba dispuesta a no irse de ahí hasta que Raimundo se la llevó jalándola del brazo.

-Cómo iba diciendo, al enterarme de todo me sentí, no sé... algo molesto y confundido, porque... tenía miedo de que al casarme con una chica mitad chico, mis padres no lo iban a aceptar y... –

-Y eso impediría que te conviertas en rey. Pero Chase, eso fue egoísta... terminaste conmigo y al instante escogiste a otra – dijo Jackie agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sé, y lamento eso de verdad. Supongo que estaba desesperado por conseguir al alguien para que se convierta en mi esposa que no noté tus sentimientos –

-Está bien. Yo también te debo una disculpa, no debí de ser caprichosa en querer ser un varón toda mi vida, aunque en realidad lo soy pero, si quieres que sea una mujer... entonces lo aceptó –

-¿De verdad? –

-Sí, da igual si soy mujer u hombre, lo importante es que estemos juntos, y que tú te conviertas en rey –

-Tienes razón, aunque lo segundo no es tan importante como lo primero – Jackie sonrío de nuevo y le dio un abrazo a su prometido, mientras que ambos escucharon un grito de emoción de parte de Kimiko.

-¡Este es el mejor final que he visto en mi vida! – gritó ella, a lo que Raimundo le tapó la boca.

-¿Aún seguimos invitados a la boda? – preguntó Omi con un sonrisa.

-Pero por supuesto – dijo Chase.

-¡De acuerdo, entonces vayamos a Xiaolin a celebrar una boda! – anunció Dojo. Se convirtió en un enorme dragón, a lo que todos lo miraron sorprendidos -¿Qué? Les dije que si era el gran dragón Dojo, suban – todos hicieron caso y subieron al gran dragón. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos, y el príncipe Chase estaba ansioso por presentarle a sus padres a su nueva prometida.

Los reyes aceptaron con gusto a Jacqueline Spicer como futura reina de Xiaolin. Y dos días después se efectuó una hermosa boda, en la que Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Ping-Pong, Dojo y hasta Willow fueron invitados, incluso PandaBubba, el Mimo y Hannibal Roy Bean asistieron.

-Príncipe Chase Young – lo llamó Hannibal, a lo que él se acercó al frijol –Me olvidé de darles su regalo en el puente, así que quise aprovechar esta oportunidad para dárselo. Recíbanlo como un regalo de bodas. Por cierto, hay algo que debo decirte acerca de este regalo –el frijol le susurró algo en el oído a Chase, a lo que él sonrió complacido.

-Aww, Jackie, esta es la mejor boda en la que he podido asistir – dijo Kimiko a la pelirroja.

-Jamás he asistido a una boda, pero si tú dices que es la mejor, ¡Pues es la mejor! – respondió ella.

-Permítame un baile Srta. Kimiko – le pidió Raimundo a la japonesa de manera caballerosa y elegante.

-Como decirle un no a tal delicada petición – dijo Kim poniéndose a bailar con el joven soldado. La albina entre todos los invitados pudo distinguir al alguien.

-¡Mimo! – gritó acercándose a él.

-"Hola Jack... veo que eres... una chica" – dijo en su lenguaje de señas.

-Sí, así es. Hey, me alegra que estés aquí, y... lamento haberte golpeado la cabeza con esa espada, lo siento – se disculpó.

-"No tienes porqué disculparte" – le dijo –"Así que te quedarás como una chica, ¿No es así?"

-Al parecer sí – dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro – Pero está bien, no me incómoda tanto como antes.

-"Es bueno saber eso, y ya sabes, si ese príncipe te pone triste alguna vez... ya sabes dónde buscarme" – dijo mostrándole sus tijeras.

-Dudo que lo haga, pero no olvidaré visitarte –

-Jackie... – la llamó su amado.

-¿Si majestad? – dijo ella.

-Es momento de bailar, así que no quiero perderme una pieza mientras viva, o bueno, al menos hasta que me cansé – dijo.

Jackie solo río –Entonces no esperemos más y a bailar se ha dicho.

La fiesta fue de alegría para muchos, días después se celebraría la coronación del príncipe, y el reino Xiaolin tendría un nuevo rey, que gobernaría junto a una reina hermosa y leal, o eso es lo que pensaban los reyes y todo el pueblo.

El príncipe Chase, cuando terminó toda la fiesta, se llevó a la princesa Jackie a su habitación.

-Bueno, es hora – dijo él con el Shen-Gong-Wu en manos. La noche llegó ese mismo instante, y Jackie se transformó en Jack de nuevo.

-Estoy listo, puedes hacerlo – dijo el albino cerrando los ojos, preparado para la transformación. Chase miró unos segundos a Jack, y con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo besó, provocando que el objeto en forma de corazón soltará un brillo inigualable que iluminó toda la habitación. Cuando ambos se alejaron, abrió los ojos, miró su cuerpo y puso un rostro de confusión.

-P-pero, ¡Sigo siendo un chico! – gritó Jack todo desesperado, ¿Es que acaso el Shen-Gong-Wu no había funcionado?

-Lo sé – respondió Chase sin dejar de sonreír.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que tú debías de desear que yo fuese una chica y el objeto me convertiría en una, ¿Qué hiciste mal? ¿Acaso deseaste que yo fuese un... chico? – Jack no podía creerlo, miró a Chase perplejo, pestañeando un par de veces para saber si este no era un simple sueño.

-Sé que aunque me hubieras dicho que no importaba si fueses mujer u hombre, aún seguirías queriendo ser lo que originalmente eres... un chico –

-Pero Chase... –

-No me importa en realidad, lo que importa es cómo te sientes. Además, creo que me gustas más siendo un muchacho – Chase se sonrojo levemente, y Jack no podía dejar de sonreír oreja a oreja. Se acercó a él para darle un beso, pero en eso se acordó de algo.

-Pero Chase, ¿Y los herederos? – preguntó rompiendo el beso, a lo que Chase sonrío.

-Al diablo con los herederos, ¿Para que los necesitamos si podemos vivir eternamente? – le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿De qué hablas? – Jack estaba confundido.

-Ah... regalo de bodas de parte de Hannibal Roy Bean – dijo señalando un envase lleno de sopa – Ahora, terminemos lo que empezamos aquella noche – mencionó el príncipe con voz seductora, a lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojo, recordando esa noche en la que Chase descubrió lo de su maldición.

-De acuerdo... pero con una condición –

-¿Cuál? – preguntó confundido.

-No me saques de nuevo a rastras, duele – Chase soltó una carcajada y empezó a desvestirse, al igual que Jack –Oh, y... ¿Cómo se los diremos a tus padres?

Chase lo miró pensativo, pero luego sonrío como si nada –Ese es un problema para mañana, por ahora solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.

_Wuya por fin fue capturada, el príncipe Chase Young y el príncipe Jack Spicer pudieron unirse en matrimonio, y sí, el príncipe siguió siendo un chico para siempre. Gracias a la sopa que les regaló Hannibal Roy Bean, ambos gobernaron Xiaolin por la eternidad. Omi creció y se volvió el maestro del templo en donde vivía. Raimundo se convirtió en el general de la guardia real, y adivinen, se casó con la hermosa Kimiko, que se volvió una de las mejores caza recompensas del reino. Ping-Pong fue nombrado mensajero real, era uno de los más rápidos mensajeros que podían existir. Las granjas en los bosques fue una moda que duró mucho tiempo, así que Clay su familia ganaron mucho dinero. Willow supo de todo lo que había pasado, y aún no podía creer que había sido poseía por el espectro de una bruja. El Mimo siguió en su cueva, amenazando a Chase si se le ocurría entristecer el corazón de Jack. Hannibal siguió en su puente por años, pero se fue de ahí cuando Jack propuso la idea de reconstruir Heylin, y así lo hicieron. Xiaolin y Heylin, ambos reinos unidos fueron una nación poderosa, en donde la justicia y la paz siguió gobernando. Y todos vivieron felices por siempre..._

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Vaya, ni yo misma me lo creo! ¡Termine por fin mi primer fic! Lo voy a celebrar escribiendo más historias que tengo en mente hacer. Y bueno, ¿Les gusto el final de esta historia? ¿Ya dejaron de odiar a Chase? Ja,ja, bueno, al fin se dio cuenta de lo valioso que es nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Sé que solo fueron cinco capítulos, pero cuando lo publiqué y le di fin me sentí... no sé... satisfecha, es un sentimiento muy agradable.**

**¿Pero creen que aquí acaba todo? ¡Pues no! No es una continuación de esta historia. Como les dije en el capítulo tres, les traeré dentro de poco un fic llamado **_**Lágrimas de Sangre**_**, y aquí les dejo la sinopsis y algunos spoilers, sé que no debería pero seré buena con ustedes y les adelantaré alguito.**

_**Lágrimas de Sangre: **_La primera historia de una trilogía de puro Chack. Los científicos han encontrado el cuerpo congelado ¡Y vivo! De un antiguo guerrero chino. Jack es un adolescente al que le dejan una tarea de historia, en donde coincidentemente tiene que hablar acerca de aquel guerrero. Por causas del destino ambos se encontrarán, formando una alianza para resolver los problemas que tienen. Uno es del pasado y el otro del presente, ¿Seguirá siendo esto una simple alianza? O, ¿Algo más que la amistad tocará sus corazones?

**Y aquí van mis spoilers, solo les daré tres. **

**-Habrá triángulo amoroso en esta historia, ¿Se imaginan quién más formara parte de este drama? **

**-Van a odiar a Raimundo y lo querrán asesinar apenas lo vean.**

**-Las "lágrimas de sangre" solo se mencionarán una vez en toda la historia, ¿No les mencioné ya que el título no tiene nada que ver con la trama?**

**Esto es todo por ahora lectores, pero no se pierdan el estreno oficial de mi fic **_**Hide And Seek, **_**una historia de misterio en donde cada detalle es esencial para resolverlo. Lo publicaré como un regalo de Halloween para ustedes, o sea que el capítulo uno estará en la página el 31/10/2013, pero pueden ver la introducción que obviamente ya está publicada, ¿Porque tanto tiempo para publicar el fic? Bueno, es que como es una historia original me cuesta un poco adaptarla a Duelo Xiaolin (Recién voy por el capítulo 6) Así que me tomaré todo el mes para avanzar y ofrecerles un fic que espero les guste.**

**Por cierto, no se pierdan los episodios de Xiaolin Chronicles, yo estoy esperando a que Chase aparezca (Por que no ha estado apareciendo últimamente, aunque en el episodio que se estrenó hoy si aparece, así que esperaré a que lo cuelguen en internet para verlo) Una pregunta para el que sabe la respuesta, ¿Saben cuándo se va estrenar la serie en español? Obviamente será en el 2014, ¿Pero cuándo? Respóndanme con sus comentarios. **

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, esto ha sido todo por ahora, sabrán acerca de mí en Halloween, recuerden no comer muchos dulces porque traen consecuencias negativas, como dolor de estómago, granos en la cara, alergias y un montón de cosas más. Bueno, antes de que me vaya por completo agradezco a todos los que leyeron este humilde fic. ¡Que viva el Chack por siempre y... Bye!**


End file.
